Protected from HIM
by FredsForeverFanGirl
Summary: Bella is Serenity Malfoy, Mr Malfoy's beloved daughter. He'd do anything for her, so what happens when she returns from hiding, heartbrocken? And what if Edward shows up again? Will they get back together or will aother flame pick up were it left off? R
1. Warning

**Sorry all of you longtime readers!**

**Ok so recently I went back through my posts, chapters, or whatever, and realized that what I'm writing now doesn't flow with the old so I'm editing and making some minor and some major adjustments.**

**And out of respect for all of you hard-core grammar fanatics, because I know how it feels, I'm going to be fixing my spelling errors while I'm at it but if I get something wrong, I just ask that you suck it up and deal with it! I'm 14 and dyslexic, spelling is hard for me.**

**I love you all, and I have new stuff coming soon so just hold on tight, I promise it will be good, all in due time though. I'm hoping to get this one chapter done though and you'll get it as soon as I get it typed since I wrote it during my CST testing and it's on 11 sheets of double sided paper.**

**(I'm going to have carpal-tunnel by the end of typing that all up, I swear it!)**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Oh and I'd really like to read some good fanfics so if you have suggestions, give em.**

**Fredsforeverfangirl**

**(AKA Kris)**


	2. Prologe

In the middle of the school year in my forth year, my father, Lucius Malfoy, and my godfather, Severus Snape, had come to the decision that it was no longer safe for me to be at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. From Ol' Voldy, and from the ministry. (It's all Umbridge's fault by the way) So they shipped me of to live with my uncle that I hadn't seen since I was a littler runt. Charlie Swan, the family squib, the hidden child.

With the help of Dumbledore, I was able to be disguised as an average looking brown eyed, brown haired girl; a klutzy shy normal 17 year old. Which I absolutely was not. In the wizarding world, I am a blond, almost white haired, 15 year old girl (well now I'm 16) with a Muggles "playboy" models body, and bluish, silvery eyes that mirror my fathers. I move with absolute grace and agility in each step. And I'm always unpredictable, always immature. I'm Serenity Isabel Malfoy for Merlin's sake! The only god thing I got out of that spell was that I was taller than just five foot, the god forsaken height I'm stuck at.

But, in Forks, Washington, I was Isabella (Bella) Swan, Chef Swan's daughter. And after awhile the girl I used to be seemed like only a memory. My life with Fred and my family and friends seemed like only a memory.

And I hated my self for it. For never truly braking up with Fred, for betraying him. I cheated on Fred. And I hated the feeling I got when I thought about it. I cheated on Fred. But the more time I spent with Edward, with the Cullens, the less it mattered. And the more time I spent in Forks, with my old life seeming like just a dream (oh such a sweet and innocent dream), the less I cared. The less I was a Malfoy. And I hated it, not that anyone could really tell, since I had absurdly fallen for Edward Cullen, forgetting all about my feelings for my beloved Fred. And the more I fell for Edward, the harder I pushed my self to forget.

To forget that I wasn't the loving daughter of Charlie and his ex-wife Renee (they played their parts perfectly by the way). To forget that I had never lived in Phoenix, Arizona. To forget my life in England and my own personal past. And to forget that I was a Malfoy and should never stand for the words Jessica and Lauren directed towards me.

So after the "birthday incident" (which by the way isn't really my birthday. I and my long dead twin share a birthday with Fred and George, April Fools) I waited out the rest of the school year, taking time to sort out my feelings and catch up with Jacob whom I did remember and who was probably the only other besides Ben and Ang (they were taking time away form schooling in Salem and being home schooled) who not only knew Charlie was my uncle and not my father but knew that I was a witch. So I got to be told about his furry little secret and correct him with the whole "werewolf" use of explaination.

And now after 18 months away, I return home to my life as a Malfoy, and temporarly not alowed in Malfoy manor (but only until the war is over). Unfortunately, I return today a lost, confused girl. My father will not be pleased.

And neither will Fred.


	3. Chapter 1

**April 1****st****, 16 years earlier**

A nock on the door of Lucius Malfoy's study signaled that his wife had birthed their second child. 8 years earlier just as well as 17 months prior to the date, Lucius had learned to stay out of his wife's wrath while she was in labor, as well as the fact he did not like hearing how much his wife despised him for that moment in time. So instead he…wait in the study for all of this to be over. Because Malfoy's don't hid (at least not yet they didn't). And unlike their second child, Draco, this baby was 5 weeks early, instead of 3 weeks late. Scorpious arrived right on time, something he still does.

It was common for Malfoy's to have sons, a practice almost. So seeing the midwife carry in a little pink bundle was not as he had expected.

"Your wife said to bring your daughter to you. She's a twin, sir. The other is still with your wife." The women said timidly. "She said… said it was for you to decide. She told me to tell that the other is a boy. She has named him Eli."

The small women came up and displayed the child to him. He looked just as he had when his son was brought to him. But the moment he say the child he gently reached out and grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. He shooed the midwife out and sat down in his desk chair, holding his daughter.

She was special. Peace, calmness, and joy radiated around her. But what caught his attention. No, it was her eyes. His eyes had been perfectly replicated on to her face only they looked like pristine blue/gray orbs filled with warmth and understanding, like she could look at you and see into your soul.

"What shall we name you?" he asked the infant in a baby voice he had never expected to arise from his throat. He felt the swell of her emotions and came up with the prefect name for the child. "Serenity."

And with that the child's eyes fluttered closed, as she fell into sleep with a smile on her face, and a slow, old song, Lucius had been listening to, playing in the background. There was no possible answer as to how this little girl had landed into the Malfoy family, as she was like no other child ever placed into the Malfoy family tree. And in that moment, Lucius realized how peruse Serenity truly was, and that he would give anything to make sure she could have the world at her fingertips. That he would give anything to keep her safe and out of the Dark Lord's reach.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be the only one

**Serenity (Bella) Age 5**

Narcissa had no taste for her daughter. Unlike everyone else, she was unfazed by the burden. The boys were the only of her children that she had true concern for. Lucius, Severus, and her boys might be rapped around the runts fingers, but she wasn't.

And when Draco and Eli had come to her in hysterics, saying some thing had happened to Serenity when they had found some of their fathers "bad thing", she had true hope that the child was dead. But like always the child was not as expected. She lived.

Now Narcissa watched her daughter's unconscious form lay limp in her bed as Narcissa awaited the arrival of Lucius and Snape. Draco and Eli had complained about going to bed, seeing as Serenity (who's long blond curls were all gone and in their place the child had a short chopped spikes that she often gelled down with a mow hawk and bangs) had only been home from her home with Narcissa's mother-in-law who had no taste for the way in which she believed Narcissa would raise the girl (not that she minded. When the woman gave her a way out of caring for her own daughter back when the twins were but six months of age) for a week, and yet both were in bed now, sleeping more soundly than she would have imagined. Still, she had hope for the child's death. Lucius and Severus had yet to come and maybe by then…

And as if on cue they arrived. Severus went strait to the child, examining her. Lucius went to his wife, and rapped his arms around her tense frame, the same that had been ever so relaxed before their arrival.

"Serenity should have been admitted to St Mongels, Narcissa." Severus scolded her. "She could have died!"

That was what Narcissa had hoped to happen! Why couldn't it have? Her life could possibly be happier, her boys with her more often, and her marriage…oh, how much more at ease it could be if only her husband didn't see the runt as something that needed so much attention. Even while Serenity was in Greece with her grandmother, Lucius often spent weeks with the child instead of his own wife.

Even with her eldest off at school, Narcissa was often asked the same question as always by him. "How is Serenity?" No concern for his mother, but for sister…oh the world should just stop for that child, shouldn't it?!

"She needs to be admitted now." Severus said to Lucius.

And like that, her husband came to his daughter, picked her up, and disappeared. No goodbye. No nothing. Was it not obvious why Narcissa's hatred for her daughter only grew worse with the years?

**7 months later**

Serenity had lay in the same dumb hospital bed for seven months now with so many rules, so many things she wasn't allowed to do (one of the most frequent being not to move). Sometimes Serenity believed that the nurses here were worse than her own mother… Only that's not possible. HA!

And today, her daddy was taking her home. Finally she'd be free of these mean nurses and their evil needles of doom. For now at least.

As Lucius walked in to St Mongels that day everyone stopped to watch. For her entire stay, Serenity had asked for a pet. She wanted a special pet. And unlike her other relatives, a serpent was not the pet she wanted. She wanted a certain kind of pet that only her father would know she wanted.

And on this day, Lucius held the lease of some half Great Dane/half German Shepard or Rotwiler or whatever it was. The point was it was big, a male, and trained as a defense dog. But it was also special. Magical. And if the dog felt enough for his daughter to want to protect her at all casts, the dogs soul and his daughters would link, and his daughter would have a protector as long as she lived, something he wanted dearly. And a constant companion his daughter wanted just as much.

Master Malfoy knew that his daughter would need the dog in the coming future as a protector, a playmate, and a shoulder to cry on as well as to tell her secrets to. He knew that their soul would merge and that the dog would live as long as his daughter did. All the while soothing his beloved daughters nightmares, and as long as the dog could do that, well! It was fine by him that the dog was not instead a snake.

What the people in St Mongels had stopped to watch was Lucius being pulled along by a giant dog and the house elf following behind. It simply wasn't some thing you say every day!

And when he came to the room his daughter had been in, Serenity yelled "Daddy!" and hugged him. But that wasn't the shocking thing. What had these Witches and Wizards shocked was that Lucius was hugging her back and kissing her head with a smile on his face! Lord Malfoy had never shown such affection for his sons or his wife.

It was a side of him they had never seen.

And by the time they walked out, everyone was watching. Lucius was holding his daughters hand, smiling and laughing, as she told him of her day. Was this truly Lucius Malfoy they were seeing? Could an alleged Death Eater truly have a heart? The questions would go unanswered, but this would not be the first time they saw the males of the Malfoy family act in a caring manor, especially since Scorpious was friends with everyone.

What most of them had not figured out was that there came be a whole other side to people behind closed doors and this was only their first glimpse of it in the Malfoy's case.

Serenity was a true blessing in the wizarding world.

**Serenity (BELLA) age 9 **

**S/BPOV**

The church was crowed; so many people gathered to morn the death of two of the greatest people I knew. I sat between two boys, friends of Scorpious, who's family I was rather found of. Bill and Charlie Weasly. My dad had requested that they kept an eye on me. It didn't bother me though; the whole Weasly family was friends of mine.

Over the past three years since coming back to Malfoy Manor I had become accustomed to spending the summer at the Manor and the rest of the year, minus Christmas, back in Greece with my grandparents. Scorpious would take me ever were with him, especially to his friends houses when I was home for the summer with him. Eli came with me know when I went back to Greece or he did until recent events.

My life was happy, with my twin and my brothers, my father and my grandparents, and my BFF Ginny and the five others I leave behind in Greece each summer. Until recent events.

Many say I have a right to hate Muggles. Especaly daddy. After what happened to not only me… well you would have thought I would to, but no.

"We gather here today," the preacher said, "to morn the loss of our dearly beloved Scorpious Malfoy…"

the preacher trailed on, but I had stopped listening. Today we would burrie my big brother Scorpious; tomorrow it'd be Eli that we'd put into the ground. And all the while people would tell me how sorry they felt, how sad they were to hear what happened, none of them knowing what happened to me on the eve of my brothers murders. And I hoped they never would.

Many people would ask me if there was anything they could get me, any thing they could do, any thing at all. But I wasn't going to be fooled. I knew they couldn't get me what I wanted. They weren't a god or something. They weren't Zeus. They weren't Hades. And they especially would not trade themselves for what _I_ wanted.

Because none of them could give me my brothers back. No one could make me forget watching them die.

My brothers, my heroes. And heroes just don't grow old.

**Serenity (Bella) age 11**

I was walking into the Great Hall for my first day at Hogwarts! I was so excited. Draco had already introduced me to all of his friends on the way here. They seemed so nice, and now I could see all of them at the Slytherin table. Hopefully I'd be sitting there soon.

The memory of what my mother had told me still rang in my head:

"_All Malfoys have been in Slytherin since the school started. Not one wasn't." My mother told me. "It used to be that same way with the Blacks but then_ _Andromeda and Sirius had to go and ruin that."_

_I looked at all the blasted off names on our tree, and wondered._

"_And well they were blasted off." My mother comments to herself. And at that moment I know. I have to be in Slytherin, or my name will be blasted off as well._

I'm pulled out of my self destroying when Professor McGonagall calls out my name.

"Malfoy, Serenity!"

I walked up to the stool, mustering up all the courage in myself and making it look like a dance. Graceful and elegant.

Over the years my dog had become a part of me. Fang (full name Fang of War) was his name. He could transfigure into lots of things now, but he often just tattooed himself along my neck line or on my back. He were my playmate, my protector. But right now, Fang walked beside me though, making others keep their distance. Dumbledore had made an exception to the rule on pets because he was such a big part of me.

I sat down as Fang circled my feet before transfiguring into a plush toy that I hugged tightly (a skelanimal!). The Great Hall was silent.

Then McGonagall placed the old sorting hat onto my head.

"Ah, a Malfoy… but your not like the others before you I see." It said. 'The brains of a Ravenclaw, the personality of a Hufflepuff, the blood of a Slytherin. But… oh… I see… just what I was looking for."

There was a pause and I was getting really anxious.

Then he shouted the one thing I had not intended to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

And at that moment I knew my life was over.


	4. Chapter 2

**Present**

Yes, I'd been chosen for Gryffindor. And I still remember what happened after. No one had clapped, no one had cheered (well except Fred and George whom I hadn't seen since my brothers funerals). Not wanting to bother either of them, I simply stood up and walked to the edge of the table and sat alone. No one even tried to talk to me. The next day I received a howler from my "loving" mother. Oh what pleasant things she had said! I've received howlers from her once a month since. It used to be embarrassing; now it's entertaining. And it's all the twins faults.

Now I'm a sixth year. I am in no contact what so ever with my mum except for her charming howlers. Draco and I don't talk to each other in public view anymore unless absolutely necessary. My daddy and I are still as close as ever. And every weekend after the howlers come, he takes my brother and I out to diner.

Draco has his own group of friend and I have mine. Most everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw (plus a select few Slytherins) are my friends actually. But I also have my own inner circle: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the rest of the Weaslys. My dad doesn't agree with my chose but after a long talk with Snape, and a remembrance of my eldest brother, he accepted the fact that almost all doors were closed for me when it came to being friends with Slytherins (unfortunately Severus also had to talk him out of sending me to that pretty girl school in France).

My summer days are usually spent at the Weaslys avoiding my mother (coughmakingoutwithFrdcough) though I do spend a month of it in Greece, a promise I made my grandmother before she passed. When holidays come I stay at the school unless someone invites me to come stay with them or my father has work off or my grandfather has found the time to escape his own duties in Greece (Lots of the time I simply visited with others like Severus, Auntie Andromeda, or, my personal favorite, Sirius and Remus.

And here I was now. Inside the Ministry of Magic itself. My outfit hidden by a dark black cape (outfit on profile). The hood was over my head, shielding my tear-covered face from the public view. My hair was once again blond, my eyes back to blue. I no longer looked like Bella Swan. I was purely Serenity.

I ran threw the halls to my father's office. When I got there I knocked.

Once

Twice

Three times

Then I pecked in. "Daddy?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Come in, darling." He said. I slipped in threw the gap I had opened and shut the door behind me. Then I drew back my hood.

My father saw my face in an instant and he looked at me shocked. I never cry. I walked over to my dad and sat down on his lap like I used to when I was little, curling up into a tight ball. He held me tightly in his arms and rubbed my back. I told him how I'd fallen in love with a boy in Forks. I told him everything, minus him and his family being vamps, up until him leaving. I told him that I knew it was wrong to fall in love with him and that maybe it was false love, which I doubted. I told him that I thought my name should be burst off the family tree.

Anger radiated through my father though I knew it wasn't directed at me, it was never directed at me.

"Serenity, your names not coming off the tree. You didn't marry him. But if you want to have your name off, you still have time to do so." He laughed. This is why I argue ageist people when they say my father is just a hateful person. There is another side to him but it's mostly me who sees it. "Oh but it might be better not to tell that other boy. Fred was it?"

He wiped the tears from my face, put my hood back up, and told me to go and visit so friends or go to Dragon Ally. I kissed his cheek and headed off to Dragon Ally's candy shops.

My Father, my savor.


	5. Chapter 3

**End of summer**

Most of my summer was spent with the Ginny and George. I took a summer job at Fred and George's joke shop in Dragon Ally for the fun of it, though my father was not pleased. I simply told him it was to get the feel of running a business, and try to figure out what I want to do after I leave Hogwarts. It wasn't his happiest moment in time but he let me continue working with them so I could better realize what I should do as an adult, weather it's being a professional Quidditch player, or owning a business, or working in the ministry. And because it was hazards for me to be around evil objects most places my father would have preferred were out of the question.

Fred and I officially broke up. And no, not because I told him about Edward. He'd actually started dating Angelina whilst I was away. Then I told him about Edward, minus the getting dumped and left in a forest. But we both ended up avoiding each other the rest of the summer. George and Gin were the ones to get the full story with nothing left out. I got scolded, actually, by George for "acting like and idiot"

Throughout the summer, I have lost some weight. 20 lbs actually. Severus thinks I may be what a muggles calls depressed. My fathers worried; my eyes haven't sparkled since I returned, and the only smiles I've smiled have been forced or caring ones. He says I'm different now then I was before and I know that if he didn't already pity his brother he'd make his life miserable for letting this happen.

Ginny and George help a lot though. And so do Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Tonks. At first meeting, Fleur didn't expect me to be a Malfoy. But after a while you see I have my moments. When I'm mad, or prancing, you see the true evil in me. But that's it.

It brought me back to the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. Rufus Scrimgeour had placed me in Azkaban for the sins of my father, believing that I was like the others of my family and the one behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. To bad he was wrong in the end and had sent an innocent little girl to Azkaban. The press had a field day with that. And my father, along with many others, were outraged, because not only did I get sent to be one of the dementors little candies, but I hadn't been given a fair trial, or even one to begin with. I, on the other hand, got a lot out of it. The dementors some how weren't able to get me (CoughCoughFangCough) and I shared a cell with Sirius, much to my fathers disapproval. Fun times! And when I was released, my father got a summer long paid vacation from his job (Fudge shouldn't have said "if there's anything, anything at all we can do" when he apologized to my father and I. OPPS!). So my family and I took the summer and toured the world (minus North America). And Draco and I got to go on a Disney cruise.

But what scarred people the most was that my mother and I began talking to each other again. Draco started taking me along with him when he went into the publics view.

And now if there was a reason to hate my father, it's because I realized he helped kill Cedric Digory. He and the Death Eaters and the Dark Idiot (AKA Voldamort) killed him. And I could have married him with out getting blasted off the family tree(sorry Fred but you know…the whole blood traitor thing doesn't look good on your résumé)! He came from a nice family, nice background. He was pureblood! He was nice and caring! And a prefect guy for me to chose! And know he's dead! And I'll probably end up with some brainless minion like Crabbe or Goyle because there's no more guys out their to chose from that'll help me not have my name blown off. Thank you daddy. (Wait why am I thinking of marriage? I have time…Right?)

And now I was headed back to the place that was like the center of the universe.

Hogwarts


	6. Chapter 4

**Severus POV**

All the staff of Hogwarts and all of the Order were gathered in Sirius **(Sirius ended up being rejected from the after life because hell was afraid that with him and James's combined power the ruler of hell would be over thrown and heaven didn't want him yet so he fell through the vial and ended up coming out on the other side of an ancient one somewhere in South America, the Ministry deemed him innocent, fond Peter and through him into Azcaban. So Sirius didn't die, but on the downside to this whole lovely story he was denied the custody of Harry being named a "bad influence" until the Ministry found out about the Dursly's and their evil self and put Harry Potter into the care of the "Bad influence". What a long day that was)** bloody childhood home. Dumbledore **(whom Snape really just hexed to look dead in front of the Death Eaters and then fed Voldy some load of bull about Dumbledore really being a Dumbledore impersonator. Snape so deserves some brownie points for his lying ability!) **had called a meeting. And I just happened to be seated in-between Sirius and Remus, my two favoriteist people in the whole wide world! (not my sarcasam) Please let this meeting end quickly!

Dumbledore looked over the room and had to hide his chuckles when he saw where I sat. Great. And I thought what Lucius informed me to have happened to my goddaughter was bad. Alright it's probably worse than this but still!

"As you are all here, I would like to begin this meeting of the order." Dumbledore stated still looking at me laughingly. "As you all know the war with Voldemort is fast approaching. And I would like to take some precautions. Like inviting some of you to stay at the school for the year. I'll have jobs supplied for anyone who can."

"We'll help!" the Weasly twins volunteered. _I hate you, Fred._ Percy and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"But of course I'll still mostly be helping with the Ministry." Percy said. I agreed with his siblings in that he is becoming the biggest git alive.

"So vill ve." Fleur said, hugging her husband. Her English was lacking improving and you could hear her accent like southern drawl.

"If the Shrieking Shack is going to be in use, I'll come." Remus said.

"So will I!" Sirius cheered. Those two were only showing up to annoy me; I knew it. "And it won't just be to annoy Snivils!" SEE!

He's such a child.

"We'd love to." Molly said. _Great, someone to keep the other Weaslys in line._

"Mad-Eye and I will." Nephadora said.

"Great!" Dumbledore cheered. "And I have also called upon the help of some old friends. They were all to willing to help. Severus, Sirius, and Arthur, I expect you to help the Cullens get the feel for Hogwarts again."

_Wait, the CULLENS?!_


	7. Chapter 5

**Serenity (Bella) POV**

On the ride to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione argued like they were already a couple. Luna ditched us for some of her Ravenclaw friends, and Neville searched all over for some thing he'd lost. Ginny and Harry, who'd gotten together last year, had diapered to…in private.

I ended up snacking on chocolate frogs and reading one of Luna's magazines she gave me while texting seven different people at the same time, and petting Fang who really just needed to start taking a chill pill when we rode on the train. And because Fang was going back and forth between dog and tattoo, it really just looked like I was itching myself in _a bunch_ of weird places. Like my ares. And my… well, maybe that's just a little to graphic for you.

When we got to the Castile, I ended up staying behind with my friends, minus Neville and Luna, and following Hagrid to go and visit Gwap, Hagrid's brother.

Hagrid cooked us some diner and we ate with him, before putting on Harry's invisibility cloak and going to Gryffindor tower. I'd sent Dobby to get the password from Neville.

"The Grim"

That may be the weirdest password yet.

**Next Day**

Ginny and I woke up early the next morning. We got dressed into our school robe (I'm gonna miss my Muggle cloths) and went down to the common room to play cards. Today was off to a good start, but it was also a day I expected a howler of warning form my mum. She hadn't gotten to friendly with me this summer.

So I already had a note to my dad written up, for Dobby to take to him. Dobby was my personal elf now. Dad wasn't too found of him anymore but it was faster then an owl.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron joined us. Ten minutes after that, Hermione came down with a book. Thirty minutes after _that_ Neville came and informed us of what we missed yesterday. Apparently, we'd have some guest for breakfast, and some new teachers. After Neville finished we headed down to the Great Hall.

It's shocking how they can actually find someone to teach D.A.D.A. anymore.

**Third person (I thought it would be cooler)**

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall eating. Just as the people from the order and the Cullens came in the owls swooped in, distracting all the children.

A large red envelope was suddenly dropped into Serenity's glass of orange juice, spilling it. Fred nudged George with his elbow. "Serenity has got a Howler!"

The table fell silent as Serenity hesitantly picked up the envelope.

Sighing, Serenity carefully opened the envelope.

"SERENITY ISABELLA MALFOY!!!! HOW DARE YOU SPOIL THE MALFOY FAMILY NAME!!"— Serenity muttered, "I'm not the one who spoiled it. I'm improving it…besides didn't you say that when I first became a Grifindore six years ago?" —"HOW DARE YOU BE PUT INTO LOUSY, WORTHLESS, NO-GOOD GRIFINDORE!!"— She spat the word. —"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME, YOU INSIGNIFICANT, WORTHLESS, RETCHED CHILD!! EVERY RESPECTABLE MEMBER OF THE MALFOY FAMILY"— Serenity scoffed, mumbling, "Like you are sooo respectable, Mother. Or any of my other Death Eater relatives" —"HAS BEEN SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN!!! IS THAT ALL YOU ARE CAPABLE OF? DISGRACING THE FAMILY NAME? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, DRACO, OR YOUR FATHER AND I?"—Serenity laughed, "Father seems to like me just fine thank you."—" IF I HEAR YOU CAUSE ONE LICK OF TROUBLE I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN INTO THIS FAMILY"—"Don't waste your time; I already am, and I already do."—"YOU ARE AS TERRIBLE AS THOSE FILTHY, USELESS, LOUSY MUDBLOODS!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP A TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL ENSURE YOUR DEMISE MYSELF, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE RETCH!!!!!"

As it finished yelling and screeching, the Howler tore itself up and fell in pieces to the ground. The order and the Cullens, who had been acwanted earlier, began to talk along with the rest of the room, who were distracted from their own mail. The Malfoys were gossip central.

"Sirius?" Esme asked quietly. "Who was that?"

Sirius smiled wryly. "That, my friend, was her ever-so-caring mother."

Fred, and George hid a smirk. Emmet didn't. "Charming woman…"

Then two owls running late came and dropped anther howler in front of Serenity and one on top of Neville with a small box attached.

The whole room watched her know.

"One dear Merlin!" Molly Weasly cried. "What else might that wrenched women have to say?"

"If Narcissa is anything like my old mum? A lot." Sirius commented, merely. "Most of the Black women are all the same."

But, Serenity and her friends where having a whole different conversation.

She looked to Ron and asked, "It'll explode if I don't open it, right?"

"Yep. Better open it now." Ginny replied, even though the question wasn't directed to her.

Serenity took a deep breath, calming her self, and began to open her second howler of the day. Before it was even half open, the howler exploded, screaming louder then before.

"SERENITY ISABELLA MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY?" Boomed the outraged incredulous voice of Narcissa Malfoy. "700 YEARS OF FAMILY TRADITION! SEVEN GENERATIONS OF FAMILY IN SLYTHERIN AND NOW THAT IS GONE! YOU HAVE DESTROYED OUR FAMILY. YOUR GRANDPARENTS WOULD DIE ALL OVER AGAIN WITH THIS NEWS! YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO ME. I KNEW WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAD ANOTHER CHILD. I NEVER WANTED YOU. BUT YOUR FATHER WAS CONVINCED! WELL NOW HE HAS GOTTEN HIS JUST DESSERTS. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR. YOU SELFISH LITTLE SPOILED BRAT. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CARRY THE MALFOY NAME! I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY TO YOU!" And then the howler died.

"Didn't she just say all that?" Serenity asked. "I say she made this awhile ago, but the bird got lost. Besides it hasn't changed since first year. She's making me fell 11 again, and I don't like feeling that short."

Harry and Ron laughed at how their friend could care less about the cruel things her mother said about her.

"Your mom is really loud." Hermione said.

"Yeah. That's what she gets from centering all her anger out on me. It just gets louder and louder and then POP! She losses her voice for a week." Serenity joked. "I fell bad that my dad has to suffer through her rampages. Especially the really bad ones."

"Well Neville, open yours before it explodes." Ginny said, nudging her friend. Shyly, He complied.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTEM!!" his grandmother's voice screamed. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT REMEMBERING YOUR REMEMBERAL?!?!"

That's what his package had been. What he had probably been looking for on the train yesterday.

His Rememberal.

It's actually good to know that he's not like me though. I would have blames Draco then later step on it and smash it. Which might not actually be possible since I'm not even 100 pounds anymore. To bad.

And with that, the children had seemingly forgot my two howlers entirely and were now laughing at Neville. I gave him a sympathetic smile as Ginny and Hermione patted his back. But getting on with breakfast, Ron, Harry, and I dug in to our food as if having an undeclared battle to see who could get it all in the fastest.

"That's a new record isn't it?" Ron asked, a mouthful of food in his mouth. "Three howlers for the same table in one day?"

Food, that had been so jam-packed in his mouth, came falling out.

And from behind us, Mrs. Weasly came up and smacked the back of his head. Hard. The sond it made actually echoing around the room. FUN-E

Harry and I began laughing hysterically, and when Ron screamed after turning to see his mother, we only laughed harder. And we weren't the only ones.

Draco, who had been watching, actually had milk come out his nose; he was laughing that hard. The entire Slytherin table was laughing along with some kids from other tables. Even some of the teachers were laughing.

Ron, on the other hand, was not. He was bright red. And remembering being bright red with embarrassment many of time, I stopped laughing. Instead I took the time to look and see who else was here.

The rest of the Weaslys were laughing minus Molly and Percy. Percy had been laughing. He'd been laughing hard. So hard, he'd wet his pants and now Fred and George were laughing at him instead. I showed Ron, who began laughing at his brother and forgetting that others had been laughing at him.

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were bent over, clutching their sides in laughter.

Mad-eye was having some silent chuckles.

And… the Cullens were here.

The Cullens were at Hogwarts.

The Cullens knew about magic.

The Cullens are here, not even 20 yards from me either.

And the Cullens are looking at me, questioningly.

They couldn't know who I was, could they?


	8. Chapter 6

The Cullens know about magic?

The Cullens are here at Hogwarts?

I've spent hour trying to rap my mind around it with no success. And I already knew that the Cullen boys were in Gryfindore. That Carlisle was going to be helping out Madame Proffery. That Esme's going to be helping Hagrid. That Alice is in Ravenclaw.

And that Rose is in Slytherin. And I hate her for it!

So now I sit listening to an "I-pod" that I had gotten during my stay with Charlie (Swan, not Weasly).

I'm listening to a song by the Veronicas. "Did ya think".

_  
She asked if you could stay  
did ya think about me when  
you almost turned away  
did you think about me when  
you picked up the phone  
should have let it just ringing  
And made it seem like everything  
was the same as it had always been_

_Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
why, why, why?_

_Now in an after thought  
were you thinking about me  
Dont know what u did it for  
Cuz u were thinking about you, so  
you want me to believe  
you were thinking about me  
Isn't hard for me to see u didnt stop for anything_

_How bout me being half awake and crying  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right._

_Give me one good reason why in time i should believe in you  
you had me, you had it, everything  
So close your eyes and remember all those lies  
that you never say when you pretend that you  
will be with me again_

_Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
why, why, why?_

_Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
why, why, why?_

The song brought a question to my mind.

Had Edward thought about it before he dumped me?

Or after?

Did he regret the disision?

Another song came on.

"Everything I'm not". By the Veronicas

_  
Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

Had I lost my self when I started dating Edward? Maybe. But I lost more after he dumped me.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

And Edward was perfect. Part of me may never believe he's real. And maybe that part is right. Like the part that had said he hadn't realy loved me.

But it's been Angelina tearing me and Fred apart, even after all these years.

Another song. "All I have" by the Veronicas.

_  
I was missing you  
You were miles away  
He was close to me  
I let him stay  
Then I closed my eyes  
He almost felt the same  
But when the morning broke  
I cried out your name_

_If I'd only known  
It would break us  
I'd have done anything just to save us_

_'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see  
You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have_

_You've forgiven me  
But it doesn't change  
The guilt I feel when you mention his name  
No more innocence  
How to trust again  
Wanna believe that you won't do the same_

_And every time we fight  
We're gettin' closer  
I slowly die inside  
I'm scared it's over_

_'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see  
You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have_

_Your love for me was always there  
Maybe too much for me to care  
Now that I know I messed it up  
I'd give my all to take it back_

_'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see  
You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have_

Had I done a search by artist? I looked at my iPod. Yes, I had. OPPs?

I went to shuffle and one of my favorite songs came on.

"Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin

_  
If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_No_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

_Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become_

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane_

Did I have a place in Edwards's life when I was in Forks? Would I ever have a place in Fred's life again? Or was my grandfather right? Was I stuck doing the job I've been trained to do my whole life? Without anyone?

I shivered and looked around. I'd been laying in the Quitich field for the past half an hour. Both my tigers were in their natural form. My head and shoulders lay against the soft fur of Fang, who curled himself around me. One last song, I decide.

"Gone forever" by Three days Grace

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever_

Well that was depressing! But it had described how I'd felt over the summer.

"Sereni?" I heard Draco's voice call out. It was the nickname he'd given me when we were little. I hadn't heard him use it in awhile.

"Ya?" I asked. He walked over and held out a hand.

"Come on, before you get sick." He said. I took his hand and he pulled me up, my tiger printing themselves on my arms. "That's still a little weird."

I laughed because he was right. It was weird.

He tucked me under his arm, draping his cape over my shoulder. The felling that this gave me I hadn't felt since he first left for Hogwarts. The warmth of a brother/sister bond. And I hadn't realized until now, but I missed the strength that our bond used to be. It felt good.

And we walked back into Hogwarts that was. We walked like that until he left me at the enterence of the Gryfindore tower.

I simply walked in and up to my dorm with out any problems.

The minute my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep dreaming happy dreams about days I had spent with my brother when we were younger.

But one question formed in my mind.

Fred or Edward?


	9. Chapter 7

Halloween

Weeks have past since the Cullens arrival at the school. And each day I see them staring at me, confused. And each day I feel more lost and alone then the day before. Then I'll laugh and feel bad for Jasper because he has to feel it to.

And I'll wonder if and when they're going to realize I'm the same girl they knew before. And how they'd react.

And two songs has stayed, stuck in my head. And they fit so perfectly to what was happening. Like my own personal theme songs.

"Someone wake me up" by the Veronicas

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)  
My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that) _

_Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined _

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up) _

_I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight _

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up) _

_Someone wake me up _

_Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life _

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up) _

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up) _

_oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside _

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up _

And "Almost lover" by A Fine Frenzy

_  
You fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images _

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick _

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me _

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do _

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images _

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no _

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me _

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do _

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life? _

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

And as the weeks wore on, and nothing happened, my depression arose and deepened. I'd struggle against myself in the morning, debating on weather or not to get up. I'd resorted to the help of Severus. Things weren't better and they weren't cheery but I wouldn't fight with my self on weather or not to get up in the morning. And I'd miss being with Fred. Being Fred's girlfriend.

But today I knew exciting was going to be around every corner.

And it started with Preevis strangely getting a paintball gum (CoughMe&GeorgeCough) and pelting Pansy Parkinson with pretty pink paintballs! And then hitting Rosalie with gross shot green ones! YUCK!

Neither of them was too happy about that.

Then in potins Ron's potin exploded on an unsuspecting Crabbe, and Goyel. Personaly, they've never looked beter! Because they've never been girls! Yes, Ron's potin turned them into girls. Pretty girls.

And I'm dead seriouse about that. Most f the guys were droling over them and they knew!

Harry tranfigured Professor McGonagull wand into a golden snich and had to sarch for it the rest of class.

Hermione answered a question in History and the teacher said she was mistaken. In the end, after one whole class of arguing over it, the teacher was the wrong one. Embarasing!

Ginny tripped and fell into the arms of Deam Thomas. Harry wasn't to happy, and neither was Ron.

Now were eating diner. Everyones finished, and Dumbledore moves all the table so they're stacked up in a corner and Mr. Filtch wheels out a wordrob. And I know whats going on. Everyone will go against a Boggart. And it will count in our finnal grade.

And I'm scarred because I already know what it will turn into when it's infront of me. And no mater what you do it wont become funny.

Because he's not funny.

Because he's Greyback in werewolf form.

And I'll have to face him for a grade.

SHIT!


	10. Chapter 8

Everyone had faced the boggart now besides me and the Cullens. And I knew who would be going first.

Me

"Serenity Malfoy." Mr. Filch called out.

Tentatively, I walked up slowly. Everyone watched as I prepared to loss all that was left of my dignity. After a few short minutes I was in the front of the crowd, fear radiating off me like sweat.

And finally I took two more steps. The last two steps into the treacherous territory of fear itself.

You may wonder why it's not something like a dementors or a troll. But remember, dementors can't touch me; my soul is guarded. And trolls and giants work for my father; I'm safe.

But Greyback works _with_ my father and that's dangerous territory. Besides, he almost got me when I was little. If Severus hadn't come I'd be dead or have a furry little problema.

And so the boggart changed into the from of Greyback in his werewolf skin.

The whole room gasped, and stepped back at the sight. I lost every ounce of dignity and screamed a blood-curdling scream. The boggart lunched himself at me, but all of the sudden Edward Cullen stood in front of me.

The boggart had changed into the form of a girl laying lifeless on the ground. And the dead girl was Bella Swan. The dead girl was me.

Maybe his whole "I don't love you any more" crap had been a lie. And by the look on his face I knew it was.

I looked down at my hands and an idea popped into my head.

I ran infrount of Edward and the boggart changed back to the form of werewolf Greyback. But this time when he launched himself at me I was prepared.

And I round house kicked him into the wardrobe. SCORE 1 FORM ME!

Fang lept from my body in his dog form and transfigured into a male model like god of a person. He had the looks of a Malfoy, like Scorpious. And if you asked him if I'd stolen his soul, he wouldn't be able to answer. He can only make the noises of an animal.

Fang took the boggart and shoved him against the wardrobe, a death grip on his neck. Then he simply shoved him into the wardrobe.

He turned back to me with an evil little grin. Almost every female student was swooning over him. Then he transfigured back into a dog and printed themselves on me.

Fang raped around the bottem of my neck line in a positin that looked like he was playing with her tale at the nape of my neck.

As I turned and walked out of the Great Hall with all the confidence in the world, a path was cleared for me to walk through.

Kids were shocked and scared, having seen the extent of my dog's abilities for the first time.

And as I walked past Edward I dropped my I-pod in his pocket, with out him noticing. I'd gotten board of waiting and wondering. My I-pod had picks of me of Bella and as Serenity.

But a note was attached to the underside

**BELLA SWAN=SERENITY MALFOY**


	11. Chapter 9

One week had pasted since I'd given Edward my I-pod, and you know what? It pissed me off that not only did I put all of the clues in front of him, but he also hadn't done anything with that knowledge.

But what if he hadn't found my I-pod in his pocket? Well, knowing Alice, the pants it was in had mysteriously diapered so that there wasn't a chance he'd be wearing them again. And if anything has happened to my I-pod…I might kill some one.

Or…not.

And now I sat on the third floor of the school, between two pillars facing the outdoors. I rested against one with my feet touching another as I read _Romeo and Juliet_. After realizing it was a really sad story (and that took me awhile, even though I'd read it a million times already) I started to read _Song of the Sparrow, _which was a love story that takes place in the time of King Arthur's court.

I started to wonder why Edward hadn't figured out I was Bella. Well, for starters I didn't look the same. And the same hex that had changed my appearance had changed my sent, so I didn't smell the same either. I wasn't clumsy or shy anymore, either. But I still had the same personality. But maybe he didn't want to believe I was Bella, or, I guess, me.

But then why'd he protect me?

"Serenity!" Harry called out. "Emergency Quitich game against Slytherin!"

With that I got up and ran to my dormitory. I rushed to get into my uniform and grabbed my Firebolt.

"Dobby!" I cried out. And with a loud crack, he appeared in the girls dormitory.

"Yes, mistress Bella?" he asked politely. I smiled at him and skated down to his level.

"I need you to get me to the pre-game area for Gryffindor, please." I told him sweetly. And with that, he grabbed my hand and we were there. Thank you, house elf magic!

"Finally!" Ginny yelled, attacking me in a hug.

"Okay, Gin!" I said, squirming out of her hug. "Girl, you are strong."

"As alcohol should be." She commented. I laughed at her joke before turning my attention to Harry.

"Okay, lightning. So what do you have planned?" I asked calling him be one of the nicknames I invented for him one day when I was bored.

"What happened to the no name calling rule?" he responded.

"Oh. Well…fine, fine." I reported. He sighed and went into one of his speeches.

"Okay! So for this game like all the others, I want you all to just go out there and play your—"

"Skarface!"

"—hardest. And remember it isn't about beating our—"

"Green eyes!"

"—aponit. It's just for the love of—"

"The boy who lived!"

"—the game. So go out there and play your—"

"Muggel raised child!"

"—hardest. And remember to—"

"Suck up!"

"—beat the bloody hell out of Serenity!" Harry yelled, finally getting extremely irritated with my burst of nicknames for him in all the right spots. "I meant…um…have fun!"

"And we you hit the blugders, aim for my brother! Just not his head, he's already missing enough brain-cells as it is. I'm afraid he can't afford to loose more." I told everyone. "Or, better yet, Pansy's an open target!"

Everyone was laughing as we walked out to the field.

_3 hours later_

So far the snich hasn't been caught. The score is 230 to 140 Gryffindor. And me and Draco are taking some serious beatings form the bluggers! At one point both of us were simply batting them at each other. It was really, really fun, actually!

Then out of know where the snich comes and smacks me in the face! OWW!!!!

It throws me from my broom, but I grabbed the snich. And began to free fall.

People screamed. People cried out. People were truly afraid. But I wasn't. And neither was Dumbledore.

Then I just started doing some crazy flips, spinning rapidly, and enjoying my time falling. Then I touched down to the ground, landing perfectly well on my feet.

"Cats always land on their feet!" I yelled, holding up the snich.

Then Harry dropped down beside me with both of our brooms. "Are you trying to steal my spot on the team from me?!" He joked. Harry and I competed constantly. Weather it was O.W.L.S. or embarrassing Draco. Or even getting people to hear our voices. But as long as I had Fang and Peace, I would always be in the lead.

But for know, being in the lead wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted was Edward. And then a blugger hit Draco from behind, and he flipped far off his broom.

"DRACO!" I screamed. My brother couldn't die.

Okay, so I knew the fall wouldn't necessarily _kill_ my brother. But it would break him, to say the least.

Then Dumbledore yelled out a spell that I couldn't quite catch, and my brothers falling slowed down.

When he touched the ground, I sprinted over to him, but slipped on the grass and, elegantly, slide to his side like a baseball player sliding home. Draco was unconscious, but still breathing, luckily. His heart rate…well I'm not a doctor, so I don't know. But, now, tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my brother.

And _everyone_ was shocked. Oh, like a Malfoy doesn't care about the well being of another family member. Ok, wait…I take that back. Bellatirx only cares for herself, but, then again, she's a member of the Black family.

Then Draco's eyes started to open. "Aren't we supposed to at least act like enemies?" he asked me in a hoarse voice. Oh, great! He can make a joke! And some people wonder why the Malfoy family's known for being evil.

"Shut up, ferret boy." I teased, a smile spread across my face. "Besides…I won the game."

"What ever. You still end up getting beat by the losers that make up Hufflepuff." Draco bitched at me.

"That was one time! And if the stupid dementors hadn't gotten Harry, we would have won! Even Cedric had agreed about that and wanted a rematch!" I bitched back.

"Serenity, I'm afraid your brother will need to get to Madam Profery." Severus said form behind me. I turned to look at him within seconds. "And considering your dislike for all things medical, I suggest you don't go with him."

"Fine!" I huffed. Then, as I looked at Draco this googly-eyed look spread across his face.

"And who are you?" he asked Snape, all flirty like. Oh, CRAP!

"Your Professor, Draco." Severus said in a pissed off tone as he looked away.

"Well your one dreamy teacher, aren't you?" Draco flirted. "And what kind of name is 'Draco' anyways?"

I started laughing at that one. Snape. Dreamy? HA!

"I'm afraid your brother might have a slight bit of amnesia. It's a wonder he can recognize you." Severus told me.

"Slight?!" I snorted. "He called you dreamy!"

Snape shot glares at me for that one.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked Severus.

"No." he said confused. I just nodded.

"Draco?" I asked returning my attention to my brother. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um…Brittany Spears?" He asked. WHAT?!?!?! Oh he was joking.

I slapped him across the face.

"I'm not that load of BS!" I screamed at him before getting up and walking, gracefully, back to the castle.

I walked around for a while with nothing to do. I'd, already, read every book in the school library twice, if not more.

Then I came to the Room of Requirement… only to find that it was open. And the soft sound of music played from it. It was Edward playing the guitar and singing.

_Well I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
That's why----  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand---_

I crept in to the room, so quietly that he wouldn't be able to hear me.

_That you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way _

_I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah._

I came up behind him and sat down next to him.

_And you're always in my heart,  
Always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh… _

_And you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much,  
you're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh…_**(**_**"Only you can love me that way" by Keith Urban)**_

_Only you can love me this way._

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me. I smiled, blushing. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to turn away from him.

"Hey, Edward." I said. Then I made a piano appear in front of us, sat down there, and began playing.

_You hold your head up to the sky  
You say what kind of blue  
are you? Are you?  
Then you ride your pony round and round  
It's diggin' a hole, right through, right through _

_You stumble down a yellow brick road,  
Spinning your shoes in the air, the air. _

_Then you, hold your breath, and count to nine,  
Hoping that soon somebody will find you, find you, _

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching,  
Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling,  
You know, you know, you know, you gotta take a bow and do it your way,  
It's okay, ladadadadadadadada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada _

_You're 15 miles over the speed,  
You're going fast as you can after your daydream  
Ohh _

_I might get sad, carried away  
Or have a serious talk with your, champaign. _

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching,  
Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling,  
You know, you know, you know, you gotta take a bow and do it your way,  
It's okay, ladadadadadadadada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada _

_It's time for you to prove,  
Within your ruby shoes  
You deserve a smile with no regret,  
Look at you  
Kicking off your shoes,  
Dancing for the world to see,  
You got the power to believe,  
Open up and see,  
And I'll be free and fly away, _

_Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching,  
Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling,  
You know, you know, you know, you gotta take a bow and do it your way,  
It's okay, ladadadadadadadada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada  
It's okay, ladada ladada, it's okay, ladadadadadadadada _

_**("Pony (it's okay)" by Erin McCarley)**_

"Oh. So that's how it's going to be." Edward said before he started to play another song

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different _

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh _

_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down _

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy  
[ Keith Urban Lyrics are found on .com ] _

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah _

_Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy _

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone _

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me_

_**("Stupid boy" by Keith Urban)**_

Tear rolled down my cheeks as the song ended.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered, whipping the tears away. "That was…That was…" I shock my head, unable to come up with words. So I just started another song.

_Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls.  
Mama didn't teach me.  
Little boys don't know how to treat little girls.  
Daddy didn't show me. _

_Face down, on top of your bed.  
Oh why did I give it up to you?  
Is this how I shoot myself up high,  
Just high enough to get through? _

_Again, the false affection.  
Again, we break down inside.  
Love save the empty.  
Love save the empty, and save me. _

_Sad boy, you stare up at the sky  
When no one's looking back at you.  
You wear your every last disguise;  
You're flying, then you fall through._

_Again, the false attention.  
Again, you're breaking inside.  
Love save the empty.  
Love save the empty, save me.  
Love save the empty.  
Love save the empty. _

_Stars feel like knives,  
They tell us why we're fighting.  
Storm, wait outside.  
Oh, love, hold us together. _

_Love, save the empty.  
Love, save the empty.  
Love, save the empty.  
Love, save the empty, and save me.  
And save me._

_**("Love, save the empty" by Erin McCarley)**_

"That was…" Edward started but I put two fingers to his lips, silencing him as I started another song.

_Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you should get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
You should Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me  
.com/rude_boy_lyrics_

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
yeh yeh yeh ,

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

**(Rude boy)**

"Ok, now you can talk." I told him.

"That was harsh." He complained.

"Thank you." I thanked. Then he started at another song.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old.  
a little girl came through the front gate  
holding a fishing pole  
his dad looked down and smiled  
said "we can't leave her behind  
son I know you don't want her to go  
but someday you'll change your mind"  
and Johnny said  
"take Jimmy Johnson  
take Tommy Thompson  
take my best friend Bo-  
take anybody that you want as  
long as she don't go  
take any boy in the world  
daddy please- don't take the girl" _

_Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
ten years down the road  
he held her tight and kissed her lips  
in front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
grabbed her by the arm  
said if you do what I tell you to do  
there won't be any harm  
and Johnny said  
"take my money  
take my wallet  
take my credit cards  
here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
here's the keys to my car  
mister give it a whirl  
but please-don't take the girl" _

_Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
five years down the road  
there's gonna be a little one  
and she says it's time to go  
docter says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
cause his momma's fading fast  
and Johnny hit his knees  
and there he prayed  
"take the very breath you gave me  
take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
if you'll let me  
make this my last request  
take me out of this world  
God please-don't take the girl" _

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old._

_**("Don't take the girl" by Tim McGraw)**_

I smacked his arm with tears sweeping down my face. "That's a sad song, O-Wise One!" I yelled at him. He laughed smiling.

"How about a duet?" he suggested. I nodded and we started to sing together

(_BELLA __**EDWARD **__**BOTH**__)_

_**Girl you're beautiful  
You're bout near perfect  
But I bet somebody's already told you that  
Name your poison  
Name your passion  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask**__  
Keep on talking to me baby  
I'm hanging on your every word  
Keep those drinks a coming maybe  
We'll both get what we deserve _

_**How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
**__  
__**Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind  
You shouldn't 've worn that dress  
You shouldn't dance like that  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive  
**__I sure love this conversation  
The band is good, the music's loud  
But would you get the wrong impression  
If I asked you to dance right now _

_**How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
**__  
__**Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close**__  
Tell me that you love me even if you don't  
__**The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever  
But you never say never in life  
**__  
__**How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
**__  
__**Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time**_("Looking for a good time" lady antebellum)

"Another." I told him. And so the next song started.

_**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
**__I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
__**When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you**_

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you  
**__  
__**We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you**_

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you**_

_OHI run to you_

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you**_

_I run to you__I run to you__OH Oh_

_Oh I run to you_

_I run to you tooOh ohI always run to you_

_Run to you_

_Run to you_("I run to you" by Lady Antebellum)

"That was AMAZING!" Alice screamed from behind us. Only she didn't know I wasn't thinking about Edward when I sang the duets.

We turned around, quick as lightning. There, in the doorway to the room, stood all of the Cullens and the Order and my friends. Great!

And as if it wasn't bad enough, as I'd turned, I'd accidentally landed my self falling face first to the floor. Simply terrific!

And of course Emmet started laughing; Fred and George weren't. They looked at me quizzically, lost for words. Fred opened his mouth and then closed it. Then George did the same.

"Spit it out or I'll make you." I threatened them. "And remember the consequences I provide are far worst then Umbridge's"

Just as a safe reminder I held up the back of both my hands.

Scarred across the left one was:

I must not tell lies

**I must not do bad things**

**I must not be a whore**

Scarred across my right was:

**I must not act out**

I must not disrespect my elders

**I told you I was hard core** (now that one was just for kicks)

It had taken every night of my stay her to get those permanently inscrolls across my hands, but after they were stronger and more immune to pain. I shall one day get my revenge on the woman, but that day is not today.

McGonagall put a hand over her heart when she saw what the W.W.W. (wicked which of the West) did to my hands. Esme, Alice, and Rose shrieked. Molly turned away, and Ginny huddled into Harry. Hermione shock her head.

Bill (who knew and laughs at the story of how I got the "I must not be a whore" scare. It's long and complicated and involves me in a game of strip pocked with some of our favorite Slytherins) and Charlie laughed, probably remembering the last time they played B.S. with me and Harry, and they would accuse us of lying and we'd show them our **I must not tell lies** scares.

Every one else looked at my hands shocked.

"Fred. George. Spit it out." I told my two favorite jokesters.

"In all of our… who long has it been, twin?" George asked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"In all our _12_ years of knowing you as a person we have never once seen you fall." Fred said.

"Or trip." George continued

"Or be klutzy." Fred went on.

"Or be stupid." George said, and Fred looked at him funny.

"Or actually declare defeat." Fred said ending the list that goes on forever.

"You know I've never seen her scream." Harry said mater-of-factly. And then, as if the world decided I could never not prove him wrong, a _big_ spider crawled up. And a loud, ear-piercing shriek rang from my throat. And from Ron's.

I got up quickly, and made a baseball bat appear in my hands. Then, I flipped the bat around in my hand, and smacked it down on that spider. Yeah! It's dead!

Everyone looked at me now. "What?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"You actually killed something." Charlie whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, and?" I asked. "There are three things you learn from being a Malfoy. Number one is that if people…are evil to you, be evil back. That's why one day I'll watch as Rufus S. and Deloris U. wrought in Azkaban for the rest of their smelly little lives. Number two, some things are better left dead; but that's no way to carry out revenge. No enough suffering. And number three is that all things eventually died. Weather it's by your hand or not, it's going to happen."

They looked at me, shocked.

"I only said I was a Malfoy. Some things can never be changed after their taught." I claimed. Fred and I looked at eachother and suddenly burst into song with Ginny, George, Bill, and Charlie.

(**FRED **BELLA GIRLS **ALL**)

_**Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said, "Mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile"  
**__  
__**I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while  
**__  
__**That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**__  
__**About midnight, he tells her  
"I ain't got no come-on lines"  
**__"Well I'll love you, or I'll try to  
__We got nothing to lose but time"  
__  
__**Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while  
**__  
__**That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**__  
__**Oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young **_

_**Oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue  
**__  
__**That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**__  
__**That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart  
**__  
__**Oh, alright**_("Wild at heart" by Gloriana)

"That was so fun!" Fred and I yelled at the same time. Oh, yeah. I'm probably the only one that always knows who's who.

"Well if the singing has stopped can we get down to talking about the war?" Snape asked as he and Dumbledore walked into the room.

In a flash, everyone scurried around and sat at a large table, which had seemingly just appeared in the RoR. I sat upon a chair which was set between Fred and George, across from Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Dumbledore sat at one head of the table, and Snape swiftly made his way to the other, grabbing me as he passed, taking me with him.

"Ow!" I complained under my breath as he sat me in an empty seat next to himself.

"Now let us discuss the imposing war." Dumbledore announced. The Cullens sat by him, my friends and the OTP sat in the other seats. And the seat directly across from where I sat remained empty. "Now I know most of you plan on fighting, but others surely do not."

He had directed the statement at me. Because so far, no one, not Dumbledore, not Snape, not my father - what's missing on this sentence???

I was thinking "I refuse to be a pawn on either side of this war." Then aloud I told them "I won't be a part of this war."

Everyone looked at me shocked. Dumbledore smiled. "And your reasons?" he asked.

" I will not participate in a fight against my family. Sirius and Tonks might be willing to, but… I might have a grim dislike for my mother, and that 'bitch' of an aunt, Aunt Bellatrix, but I love my father and my brother."

"You don't even talk to your brother!" Percy and Ginny argued. The others shook their heads.

"My God-daughter and God-son talk in private." Snape corrected. "Though I don't know how some of you would know."

"The map." Fred, George and Harry mumbled.

"We might have accidentally intercepted their owls." Sirius told us, meaning himself and Tonks. "I knew it."

"I knew someone was middle-manning my mail." I joked. They smiled.

"We simply wanted to make sure you weren't becoming like the others of our family." Tonks told me sarcastically. She just wanted to know why I get so much mail. Besides it must be better than reading my diary.

"Because we all know, once you've gone black, you can never get back." Sirius and I teased. Tonks gave her a big shout and snorted. That was one thing I had in common with my cousin: being a metamorphis. Except a spell was needed to be cast over me when I went to Forks because I can't hold a form overnight and might have forgotten to put my looks back. Besides, Edward watched me while I slept.

I turned my ears to elf-ears, my nose slimmer and angular, wings sprouting from my back, my eyes sapphire orbs, my hair wrapping itself around my head, and I shrunk dramtically in size. With a simple, non-spoken spell I turned my robes into a fairy-sized pink sports bra and a to-to. I looked like a cool fairy-tale pixie. And with another spell, my wand had a star on it. Cool!

I flew over to Tonks and hit her with my wand. Then I stood in front of her with my arms across my chest. "And some people wonder why I'm the cutest Malfoy." I said in a high, bell-like voice. Then I changed back to my normal self, still in the same outfit with a star wand and a tiara, sitting on the edge of the table. Sirius, who sat next to Tonks and Remus, picked me up and sat me on his lap, turned so I could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, who sat across the table.

"And what especially do you plan to be doing during our battle?" Dumbledore asked me with a smile. And he wonders why people, Slytherins mostly, thought he was crazy? Go figure!

"I actually paid attention in Mr. Binn's class one day that no one else did." I told him "Yes, I'm not known for paying attention in history." Something about seven ancient spell books . I want to see if it's true.

Dumbledore smiled, as most everyone who'd gone to school with me gasped at the meer thought of me paying attention in history class.

"Or, not even Daddy can make me take that class next year." Everyone laughed at my last statement.

For Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA, I was actually in seven year classes. For Herbology, Neville tutored me, as I helped him in Shapes class. For Cave for Magical Creatures. I was really the only person in the class. And for Muggle Studies, I had the highest grade. And if it wasn't for Hermione, I might still be in the first year level.

"Well then, my dear, if you have some where else to be, you may go if you would like." Dumbledore told me.

"I'm sure Hagrid is missing his only student." Severus told me.

"Oh shit!" I swore, getting up an d zooming out of the room, and down the corridors.


	12. Chapter 10

I was finally at Hagrid's hut gasping for breath, though I hadn't broken a sweat. And on the door lay a single piece of parchment. And it read:

No class today

Out on Hagwort's business

Won't be back for a day

Hagrid

P.S. Serenity please feed Arogon

Oh, come on! Not only is Hagrid not here, but I have to go feed a bunch of giant, creepy spiders. And Snapes knew! And I hate spiders!

So I took the meat and headed into the Forbiden Forest. Luck was really against me today.

~.~.~. ~.~.~. 20 Minutes later

I fled from the forest screaming. Arrogon might know me, and might not care much to hurt me as long as I bring food. But now Arrogon was dying, and someone else was taking charge. And he didn't like me at all! And now he chased after me. Crap!

As I finally escaped, I tripped and fell into the arms of Slytherins. And not any Slytherins, but Pansy and Crabbe and Gayle. Oh man!

"Well look what I found." Pansy cheered. If I tried correcting her (I'm a 'who', not a 'what'), whatever was coming for me would be ten times worse. I will be doing everything in my power to make sure she is not my future sister-in-law. "Well boy, you can take care of the Molfoy's trash, right?"

"Um…" Goyle stumbled. He knew my brothers distaste for anyone harming me. Obviously Pansy did not.

"D-Draco wouldn't b-be happy i-if we d-did." Crabbe stuttered. Then Pansy's initials popped in my head. "I actually feel sorry for you." I told Pansy.

"What?!?" she screamed.

"Yeah, I'd hate to have the initials P.P." I told her. "Think about it."

Crabbe and Goyle were rolling on the floor laughing. Pansy glanced at me in hurt anger, tears nearly leaking from her. And then the punishment came as everyone who had been in the RoR came down the walk to Hagrid's hut.

"Crucio!" Pansy yelled, pointing her wand at me as I went for my wand. The spell hit me and a blood-curdling scream ripped through my throat as I dropped to my knees, clenching my sides.

"Pansy stop!" Crabbe begged for fear of my brother.

"Draco will kill you for this!" Goyle told her. Who's a bigger turd than Percy? He's a [enter swear word here] wizard. He could stop her for Merlin's sake!

"No Draco wouldn't." Pansy cheered in a happy little voice as another scream sounded from my mouth. Where the Hell is Dumbledore and everyone else?!?

"Yes Draco would." My brother's voice rang before he hit Pansy with a spell that sent her fifty yards back, and her wand into the weeping willow. HA!

My pain disappeared and I shot up like a moose and hugged my brother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried.

"OK." He mumbled, shocked, and then I noticed his blood flavored lollipop.

"I'll tell Daddy you saved my life if you give me your BFL." I told him, pointing at the lollipop.

"What?" he asked, Was he stupid?

"If you give me your lollipop," I said slowly, emphasizing "Dope, I will tell Daddy that a Dementor was about to get me, but you sacrificed your soul to save me. And that I used my Patronis to save us both."

"No, because then you'd be the hero." He told me. "How could you get hit with a blugger and I saved you from falling?"

"But that never happens."

"But we'll say it did."

"But that would be lying, poorly, and Daddy said never to do that."

"But you're lying anyways."

"But what if we don't?"

"What!"

"What if we tell Daddy that someone was using the bad curse on me and you stopped them?" I suggested.

Draco thought about it for a second… and then he gave me his lollipop! HA!

"Thank you." I squealed, kissing him on the cheek, and skipping away.

"You're the greatest brother ever!" I called over my shoulder, the lollipop already in my mouth. I looked around and saw a shield come down from around Dumbledore's group.

Everyone looked from me to Draco, who was headed off the other way with Crabbe and Goyle.

And I looked at them.

Before running into the wall…

I ran into the wall. It wasn't dramatic or any thing. I simply ran into the wall. But I'd never done that before. It was like nature was trying to say I needed to stop and think before I take Edward back. Maybe I did.

Then, I remembered what it'd been like with Fred.

_~Flashback~_

_I was on the Hogwarts Express. Alone in one of the compartments and in my first year. I was nervous, panicked, and scared, and Draco left me for his friends. Screaming started, and I actually relaxed. Screaming was my relaxation, something I was used to, something I love. There was yelling and I was in Heaven. It was like home with my mother, the bitch. That's when two redheads snuck into the compartment. Mischief was written all over their face._

_Trouble makers._

_I could see that they needed to hide. They needed to hide and they needed to do so quickly. So I dug out the invisibility cloak I'd bought in Dragon Ally behind my fathers back and tossed it to them. They hid under it and I dug out a book and began to pretend to read._

_Ah, the art of pretending, my forte. _

_Three Slytherin girls barged in and looked around just as I began to look like I wasn't going to laugh the minuet the left._

"_You!" one yelled at me. I looked up at her and automatically hated her. "Oh, your Draco's little sister."_

"_Aw, she's so cute. Just like her brother." Another said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and trying to make herself look good as if trying to make my first impression on her better. Like it mattered, I already hated her._

"_She's even got his hair and his eyes." The last said. I'm not Draco; I don't like being compared to him. So that only made me hate then more._

"_My name's Pansy." The first girl said. You understand how long I've hated her now?_

"_And I don't care. Leave now." I told them, looking at each of them as the shock spreed across their face. "Now leave, or my daddy will find out. And don't try to impress me. I hate all girls that are after my brother. I'll be the one to say who he marries, and none of you are the type of people I want to be related to. Now SHOO!"_

_They ran quickly as possible, scared. I'm not like that, but it was so fun to scare them like that. The twins came out from under my cloak laughing._

"_I'm Fred—" the first said, handing me back my cloak._

"_And I'm George." The other said_

"_Weasly" they both said together. I looked over to Fred and then over at George. I'd tell them apart, I could always tell them apart._

"_I'm Serenity Malfoy, don't compare me to my brother and I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship." I told then putting the book and the cloak into my backpack, something I still to this day take everywhere with me. It was fun remeting them after having not seen them for 3 years._

"_Sure."_

_And then Draco pulled me away to see his friends._

_~End of Flashback~_

It wasn't until later that we talked pranks. They'd—or manly Fred—had comforted me when I'd had a panic attack over getting into Gryffindor. They'd taught me to laugh when my mother sent howlers to me. They were…my best friends. For the most part, they were my only friends at first. (Ginny was distant first year)

I went to Azkaban say half way through the year, and during Easter break the came and visited me. The owled me all summer after I was released. When second year rolled around and I made it on to the Quitich team as chaser. And when that happened, something came over me, and I ran over to Fred and began making out with him. I was 13 at the time so it was allowable.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting across from Fred in the common room, looking out the window. Everyone else was asleep but Fred needed to "have a talk with me". So far though, no talking._

"_If you want me to say I'm sorry for kissing you, you wont get that sorry." I told him, grabbing his attention. "Because I don't regret kissing you. I enjoyed it."_

"_Yeah, well I didn't." he told me._

"_Then why'd you kiss me back?!" I screamed._

"_That was a mistake!" He yelled back._

"_Well then maybe our friendship was a mistake, too." I told him, hurt. "I'm going to bed."_

"_Wait," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him. " I like you. I like you a lot. I may actually like you more than any girl on this Earth. But it's not right. You're too young for me. Besides, what would people think…"_

"_Have we ever cared about what people think?" I asked, as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "We did Hug Snape day, Prank a Slytherin week, Shun Draco month, and Pants Pansy P day. Have we ever cared what people think? And as for age, have you not noticed how Tonks looks at Lupe?"_

_And then he kissed me._

_~End of Flashback~_

That was the start of our relationship.

With Fred it had been so easy. He already knew everything about me and I already knew everything about him. We knew each other's personality. Our likes and dislikes nearly matched up perfectly. And most importantly, we always knew what the other wanted and needed.

We asked each other the questions others would never think to ask: What was it like growing up a Malfoy? (Confusing…one minute it's like any other family and in the next your mothers trying to blow your name off the family tree) What was it like growing up one of seven? (lots of love, not a lot that's really yours, and the biggest contest was for who got to use the bathroom first) Why does your mother hate you? (for me… normal)Why is your father obsessed with Muggle stuff? (I don't really know) Is Draco really a good guy? (deep, deep down…farther down then a lot of people chose to go) Was there ever a time Percy wasn't a git? (uh…no) Why don't you like getting gifts? (because I get everything I want the moment I want it, and your better then any present) Do not want a present only because I said I don't want a present? (yes…and I'd still like a present)

And most importantly: What was it like in Azkaban? (frightening, boring, painful…you relive the worst moments in you life day after day after day)

Fred knew me and I knew him.

But with Edward, it was secret after secret after secret. Only one person saw the other for you they really were, and that person was me. All Edward got were the lies I hid behind. I'm not mature, self-sacrificing, or a danger magnet. I'm not a klutz. I'm not Charlie's daughter. I never lived in Phoenix. I didn't even really like the people I hung out with besides Angela and Ben but that was only because they were being home-schooled in the use of magic. I didn't even like driving slowly; I like to go faster then the Cullens do. I don't faint because of blood (only Mike Newton's). I don't feel sick riding on one of the Cullen's back while they run (best adrenaline rush ever).

And I like snow, rain, and wet weather.

_~Flashback~_

_It was one of the weekends with a Hogsmade visit in it and Fred was giving me a piggyback ride after our day of jokes, candy, and butterbeer. I had my head rested on his shoulder, and I was smiling. The time I spent with Fred was the best and always put me in a better mode._

_It was still my second year but Fred and I almost never left each other's side; only sleep and classes could split us apart. And Fred just…he made my life a happier place. And Fred never cared about my status in the Wizard world. When we'd go on dates, he insisted on paying. We had a limit on the amount of money we could spend on gifts for each other. When we went to Hogsmade, we paid for ourselves._

_Our Christmas holiday was fast approaching, and Fred and George had insisted I spend it at their house instead of staying at Hogwarts like I had the year before. And Fred really wanted me to met the others in his family besides Ron, Ginny, George, and Percy. He wanted me to meet his parents. He just didn't want to meet mine. _

_Surprisingly, I was OK with that._

_Fred took us off the path to school and began bringing us towards a pond near the Shrieking Shack. I climbed off his back and looked at the water. He grabbed my hand and lead me over to a bench close to the water's edge. He sat down and I sat next to him, swinging my legs over his lap and leaning into him as he raped his arms around me. _

_He placed a hand under my chin and force me to look at him before intertwining his hand in mine._

"_I hope that every time you look at your hands and the spaces between your fingers, that you remember that were mine fit perfectly." He told me, looking me in the eyes. "I know it's a cliché, but it helps me think strait when you're not around. It might help you when life gets hard."_

_He leaned in and kissed me._

_And when his lips touched mine, it started to snow. _

_The first snow of winter._

_~End Flashback~_

I looked at the space between my fingers, now, and smiled. But that smile didn't last long. Because my third year came right after my second. And Fred and I nearly broke up because of the Yule ball and whom he'd chosen to go with him. Plus whom I got back at him with.

Angelina.

The prissy little bitch whom my boyfriend of a year at the time had asked to the dance instead of me. And I'd gotten back at him with my cousin Rolf from Drumstang, only no one knew he was my cousin. People only knew that Draco and I were spending a lot of our time with him. More time then I spent with Fred.

Fred and I didn't talk over that holiday break. We didn't send each other presents. I even had to avoid George.

But come the night of the ball, Rolf met Luna. It was freak in love with freak at first sight. And I have to admit they were perfect together. But he took her to the ball instead and I was left alone.

Until…

_~Flashback~_

_I sat on the stairs that lead up to Gryffindor tower. I was crying, I was dressed up in the hottest gown around, and I was alone. Or I thought I was until someone cleared their thought. _

_I looked up to see Fred standing there looking oh so good in a tux._

"_Aren't you supposed to be at the Yule ball with _Angelina_?" I asked in a pissy tone._

"_For the same reason your not with that guy you're cheating on me with," he told me. I almost bust out laughing at the thought of cheating on Fred. Expressly with Rolf. "I'm talking to you, so why would I be there. And why the hell are you cheating on me?!"_

"_I'm not cheating on you, duff. Rolf's my cousin. I grew up with him. I haven't seen him since I was little. And we were like you and George; attached at the hip." I explained_

"_I am not attached to my twin!" he shot back, causing me to laugh._

"_It's a saying. And does _Angelina_ know you're gone?" I asked._

"_George and I are switching places so that I can take my lovely girlfriend to the dance." He teased, holding out a hand. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me. And I'm sorry for being jealous and asking out _Angelina_."_

_And we went to the dance. And that was one of the best nights of my life._

_~End Flashback~_

when my forth year rolled around, Fred was always there after Umbrige gave me a detention. And Fred wanted her to pay as much as I did.

But most importantly, Fred knew what went on behind the scene of my life.

He knew stuff no one else did.

He even knew about Scorpious and Eli, and what really happened the night of there murder except who really committed it.

Scorpious and Eli Malfoy, my eldest brother and my twin, both dead by the hands of "Muggles". But only I knew the truth. They were dead because of what they knew. They were dead because of their knowledge of Sparta. They were murdered by wizards who had gone so far into the dark side that they believed people who were trained to fight for Sparta should all be killed.

Only the basterds that killed my brothers didn't know that my brothers knew nothing. It was me that had been trained to fight for Sparta. They didn't know that it was the Spartan warrior they raped. And it was I who killed them.


	13. Chapter 11

Eli and Scorpious

On, how the names tore at my heart worse than Edward's leaving. Even worse than my own leaving. And on, how Azcaban had taunted me with such memories.

~ Flashback

Mother and Father were at "Happy Hour". A term I did not know the meaning of at the age of eight. I was playing with Eli's face as Scorpious and Eli played cheese. Cheese was something that had never quite interested me enough. Something that would later make me flinch at the sight of. Draco was with the Notts!

"Ow" Eli said as I hit his face a little too hard. Scorp merely laughed, picking me up and placing me in his lap to play patti-cake against his rock hard chest. He has something mother called "a 6-pack and a good tan". He was something his girlfriend Stella Notts called "a damn hot brit". And his best friend Xeno Zabini called him "a man worthy of all envy".

Slowly I stopped playing patti-cake and yawned, before resting my head on my brother's mid-section. With a sigh, Scorp picked my up and carried my up the stairs, telling Eli to wait a second. We were half way up the stairs by the time the front door opened. Scorpie had just enough time to turn his head to watch a masked man pull out a weird Muggle toy and point it at Eli.

With two loud bangs, Eli's eyes bugged before he slumped over, two bloody holes in his back. And as my father later told me "he died then and there". Scorp dropped me and charge the five large men.

Two flashes of green light.

Three more loud bangs.

Two strange men lay dead beside my brother's cold, unmoving body.

"Now who's this pretty little baby here?" one of the three remaining strangers asked. The question pulled the attention of the other two men to me.

~ End of Flashback

Before the Aurros piled in by the many, and before either of my parents got home, those three men raped me. I was eight, and had violently lost my innocence.

Scorpious, who was probably the only Slytherin to ever be friends with people from every house, had attended school with Bill and Charlie Percy, and the twins. Witches and wizards from all over came to my mom, at my brother's funeral. Eli was cremated, just as he'd always wanted. His ashes were scattered across the Pacific Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea.

Stella, who's apparently been engaged to my brother with a Malfoy heirloom to prove it, tried to 'off' herself before marrying Xeno. They aren't as close as a lot of married couple, and Scorp is still fresh in their minds. They were having a hard time moving on. They have a little five year old named Scorpia, and a three year old named Challenge, to whom they named me the godmother of. They're happy now, and I see them often. But neither of them have lived in England since the shooting. And personally, I like their houses in Athens, Greece and Norfolk Virginia better anyways.

My mom still has moments when she'll forget about it all, and ask how Scorp and Stella are doing. Or worse, where Eli is. Or she'll forget she wishes it was me who had been killed that night.

My dad was happy when he'd heard that I was happy again, and with a pure-blood no less. When I had first got together with Fred, way back when, dad was the one to tell the twins about my rape. It all came up when he was giving them the "if you hurt my daughter" speech.

And Fred, well… I'd known him since I was six, when Scorp thought it'd be fun to take me out of the house when he went to visit his friends. By the time I'd come to Hogwart's I hadn't seen him in three years.

And me? Well it depends on the day. That's all I'm going to say.

Any who…

I turned to look at the group of people staring at me like I was loco. All except Fred, with that little gleam in his eyes, telling me that he knew. He always knew.

"Bombs away!"

I looked up quickly, only to see Theodore Notts and Blaise Zabini drop a huge – no! timorous! – water balloon from a window on the fifth floor. And after years of having done this with the twins, I conjured up an umbrella. A magic umbrella.

So basically the water balloon hit the umbrella only to bounce back up and hit two of my favorite Slytherins. Mwahahahaha!

"You can't trick the untrickable, boys," I mocked, before remembering a Muggle movie I'd seen. Alvin and the Chipmunks

"Oh, and Theodore, the muggles have made a movie with your name in it. Only the character they gave your name to is a fat, little chipmunk. He's so adorable."

Notts glared back at me while to other boy was laughing out loud.

"Au revoir you two," and I skipped away twirling my umbrella as I did, with a trademark Malfoy smirk on my face.

By mid-November it was snowing outside. I'd been avoiding both Fred and Edward very well, as well as the rest of the Cullens and anyone who wasn't Ginny, George, or my five favorite Slytherins.

Today was a Hogsmede visit, and I had on sweats, my Uggs, a tank-top, and very warm jacket with aviators. Underneath I wore cheer shorts and leggings, with a dragon-leather belt. I would be going skating later.

I went down to breakfast in the Great Hall with Ginny, who was wearing the pink version of my black and white attire (the set my mother wished I would wear). I laid down on the bench, with Ginny opposite me, and we talked about "who was hotter" as the other students slowly joined us in the Hall.

"Zabini or Notts?" I said.

"Notts." we both cried out.

"Seamous or Dean?" Ginny asked.

"Finnealy" I said.

"Dean," Said Ginny.

"Weirdo," I called back.

"Cullen or Cullen?" I asked again.

"What?" Ginny asked, obviously not understanding my perfectly clear question.

"Jasper or Emmet? Duh."

"Jasper," said Ginny.

"Emmet" I replied.

"Oh, you only say that because you like men who have muscle and that you can outwit," I mentioned. Ah, how it is good to have best friends.

"Yes, but Jasper could sit unnoticed in a corner and make everyone laugh, cry, and love," countered Ginny. "If only others would too…"

"Oh hush" I mentioned sighing. "Carlisle or Edward?"

"Edward" replied Ginny quickly.

"Carlisle" I replied without hesitation.

"What?" she said looking at me wide-eyed under the table. What is it with these people, and looking at me like I've somehow gone loco?

"I like older men," I quipped. See? Simplicity.

"True that," replied Ginny. Which is code for: "I might not understand you logic, but I can agree with your mind".

"Hatter from _Alice_? Or Tristan from _Tristan and Isodle_?" I asked, remembering the movies we'd watched with Hermione at her house.

"Both," she said. Now that was something we could agree on.

"Peter Parker? Or his friend Harry O?" Ginny asked.

"His friend," I said chuckling. Another thing we could agree on.

"But why?" Hermione, or Hermi as I'm now calling her (for no reason at all) asked as she joined us a the table. Ginny and I both sat up and looked at one another.

"I hate anyone and everyone with the initials P.P. Peter Parker, Peter Petegrew, and Pansy Parkinson, just to name a few," I explained.

"So says the girl with the motto of: "I hold no prejudices. I hate everyone equally." Hermi says rolling her eyes.

"Except Fred," Ginny and Hermi finished.

"Well fine then!" I shouted, glaring daggers at them both as Ron and Harry sat down with us. I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, plopping down in between Zabini and Notts.

"So you don't think I'm hotter than Teddy-bear?" Blaise asked in 'fake hurt' and true astonishment.

"Oh Blaisy-Bo! Everyone already knew that! I joked him. I really don't see why other people hate them, they're hilarious! Only, we did try to take over the school, so…

Blaise-Boo and Teddy-bear, ha! They still remember the names I called them back when I was like two. It's so cute.

Draco sat down on the other side of the table as Zabini and Notts continued their childish banter. My brother rolled his eyes with a bored expression, obviously thinking the same thing I was. Children! Ha!

Vince Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat down on either side of my brother, having already apologized for their not stopping Pansy.

"I'm bored." Vince commented. I cocked an eyebrow at him, in wonder.

"I have never asked one of those questions where I know the answer I get isn't going to be the one I want." I said, starting our usual game. Vince, Thea, and Greg drank their milk.

"I have never admitted to being a virgin." Blaise said. I drank. Draco shook his head at me, as if he was disgusted by it.

"You were drunk!" my darling brother exclaimed, rather loudly, to the point the whole of the Great Hall was looking at us. Then deadening silence.

"Why don't you say it a little louder?! I'm sure _N.I.N.J.A._ didn't hear." Notts said, covering for me. _N.I.N.J.A._ is the wizarding school in Japan. I can't recall what the initials _N.I.N._ stands for, because it's some really complicated Japanese words. But _J.A._ stands for _Japanese Academy_. Theo, Blaise and I all wish we'd been accepted there.

"I have never told my mother about what goes on here." Vince said.

"Amen to that!" I said, standing up and giving a high-five to him. No one drank.

"I have never NOT told my sister about my sex life." my dearest brother said. Zobini, Crabbe, Goyle and I drank. Theodore blushed crimson, and getting a round of "Oh!" from all of us. No wonder Draco and my brother are good friends.

Zabini gave me a questioning look, as if wondering what I knew. So I explained, "I know the home of ever girl he's screwed, and in which year."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush, as the boys all gave him questioning looks. Teddy-bear, though, looked happy not to be the only one with a sister who knew such information.

"I have never gone to first base… with Bambi." Greg said, using my nickname again. With a loud "We have!" Blaise, Teddy, and Vince all took a drink. Draco looked pissed, viciously mad, as if daring them to say it again. And Blaise, seeming to have more balls than brains, did.

"We swapped tricks," he explained. "She's probably the best in the school."

"We played the game _'Seven Minutes in Heaven' _and tried seeing how far you could get in those seven minutes. Who would have known you could get so far?" Teddy told the group, infuriating my brother further. I could see Edward growl in the corner of my eye, probably telling the '_adults_' all about our conversation. Fred on the other hand, looked amused.

"She gave me my first kiss," Vince said cheerfully, as if he only wanted to brighten my brother's day.

Finally my brother got up off his seat, his face as red as can be. He pointed his wand at Zabini, then at me, and then at Teddy before pointing it back at Zabini. Pissed, he looked like he was going to say something, standing there with his mouth open, his face beet-red. He closed his mouth and stormed out of the Great Hall with a loud shout while leaving, "My sister's a slut!"

And with that, the boys and I all burst out laughing. My brother and his overly dramatic ways. Breakfast continued with us laughing and joking, and telling each other some of the weird things we've done. Like me, and getting my skull cracked open all for a cookie. Or Blaise, picking a house elf to be his designated teddy-bear to sleep with. Notts had, at one point, told us how he used to have his sister give him many girly make-overs. Crabbe used to enjoy eating his dog's bacon treats. And Goyle dyed his mother's hair neon pink, in a spark of 'accidental' magic. From me, they learned how the '_Prince of Slytherins_', my dearest, darling brother, had cried his eyes out when our mother had lost his pacifier.

But then, as breakfast was over, Notts and I got up, and walked about a foot away before finding ourselves being pulled right back to Zabini. And he was not happy at all!

"What the heck!" he roared, once again grabbing the attention of the Great Hall. Just to test a theory, I walked away again.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four…

And the magical force pulled me back like an invisible bungie cord.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other in panic, turning away from each other and walking away.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four…

Now my feet aren't touching the floor.

Five steps.

Six steps.

Seven steps.

Eight…

I can move just a little, but now's a little too late.

Both boys, with at least twice the weight as I, are pulled back fast, their bodies sandwiching my in between as we collided.

"Owie!" I screamed as they hit me, full force, both my shoulders making an odd, and painful popping sound, something like you'd experience at a chiropractic appointment. Then, with sudden rage I screamed, "You're so dead for this Malfoy." I snarled. I growled.

"So how are you going to go about this?" Hermione asked – oh I mean Hermi.

"Well there's the easy way," I mumbled, furious.

"Or the hard way," Blaise reminded.

"Or how about the plain old fun way?" Notts asked. Only it wasn't really a question, because he threw me over his shoulder, dragging Blaise along with us.

"We're off to see the wizard… the oh, so wonderful wizard of Hogwarts," I sighed, humming the tune as Notts proceeded to take us to the dungeons.

Oh Snape, I hope you can fix this.

~ Fred Pok

I watched the two Slytherins walk off with Ren. The mind-reading Cullen, who'd stole my girlfriend, had told us everything they'd said in their hilarious conversation. It's good to know he didn't ruin her sense of humor, like everything else.

The thief growled at me. "Well if you don't like what I'm thinking, then don't listen," I thought. Then I added, "Now stick that in your juice box and suck it!" just for kicks.

"Why don't you just get it through you head that Bella's mine?!" Eddie-boy yelled at me.

"Oh, you can have Bella, but you'll have to get her out of Arizona first. Besides, she's old, married, crazy, and working for ol' Voldy. I'll take Serenity, Bella's niece," I told the blood-sucker. This banter even made Snape snicker.

"Serenity is mine," I continued. "She's been mine since before you were in the picture. She'll be mine even after you're gone. And besides, I didn't break her heart."

"I'm free! And without Sev's help. Ha!" I added.

Everyone turned to see Ren run back in, without Notts or Zabini. He started running circles around the Gryffindor table, like he was waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"Come on Gin! Stop being so evil! Come on, so we can go!" Ren was panting. "It's called the buddy system," he was saying, "if you don't come, I'm taking Potter and trade him for a cookie!"

"God, this table is too long!" his complaints went on. "Who designed this thing? Are they dead yet, or do I have to bring them back to life to kill them?" Ren was rambling by then, when Ron and the Cullens were laughing. "Stop laughing you… you… you old people! And that includes you Ron. So stop laughing Ronald, or I'll make you give me a piggy-back ride!"

At that moment Ronald stopped laughing, and then Serenity started singing, almost on some phantom cue. "To the window, to the wall, to the sweat rolling down… (Thinking… thinking) George's balls! All his female dogs crawl," she conclued.

And then she started doing flips.

"Pedicure on our toes! Trying on all our clothes. Boys blowing up our phones. Um… You build me up, you break me down. My heart, it pounds. Yeah, you got me with my hands up. Put your hands up… (Hesitation)… Um… dang, I can't remember the rest," Serenity took a breath, all the while thinking.

Now she started spinning, entertaining as it was.

"Let's pretend you're mine. We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah, yeah, yeah! You got what I like! You got what I like. Oh come on," she was singing. "One taste and you want more! So tell me what you're waiting for… We aren't going to last forever, let me show you all the things… dah, dah… yeah!"

And then she sat down next to Ginny, obviously tired of running, her spazy adrenaline having made her bored. She was bouncing in her seat, playing with her Muggle iPhone.

"So is she always this way?" my bother Charlie asked, obviously not remembering that she's been like this all the years I've known her.

"Yes, always!" Sirius commented, waiting to see what she'd do next. And sure enough, like on cue… "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and No! This can't be happening! No!" she cried in absolute hysterics. Ginny asked her a question quietly, only to get looked back at like she was the devil.

"There's this Muggle, and I can't remember his name. But he makes these videos called Fred," she started. "And, anyways, I've show you them, and stuff, and they're like me… like right now… like when I'm off my sanity pills… and they're funny," she went on. "But iCarly insulted Fred and then," she stopped wiping pretend tears away, bent down and whispered something in Ginny's ear which made my sister's eyes bulge.

"NO!" I heard my sister say. Serenity's crazy. Overly dramatized, and it's wearing off on my sister I see.

"Yes! Fred is dead, and it's all Freddy's fault," Serenity screamed. "R.A.P.E. Fred!"

"RAPE?" Snobby, blonde Cullen girl asked, obviously not getting Ren's logic, which only George, Ginny and I truly understood.

"Rest at peace, eternally," my twin clarified for the whole group.

"She wants that written on her headstone when she's six feet under," I added.

"Holy Mother Fuckers!" Ren shouted, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Fred's alive again!"

That wasn't truly funny, but then her Muggle toy started singing with Ren's voice along with that of at least 5 men, "I like big butts, and I can not lie! You'd better tell that girl to shut up… to the sweat rolling down my balls! Cause I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen. I don't like your girlfriend! Shorty's like a melody in my head. Kiss me through the phone--"

"My brother's declared me a slut, Jason," she said, talking to the thing. "So how can I help you, help me, help you?" And with that, the crazy girl (Serenity) got up, and left, pulling the evil alcohol (Gin A.K.A. Ginny) out of the Great Hall with her.

"That was weird," Charlie decided.

"Well, she's like Sherlock Holmes. Crazy insane. The best at what she does, but few understand her logic," my twin explained, having read the Muggle book Ren had given him.

"And today, it seems, is one of those days she's off her _A.D.D._ pills," I stated.

"Or the _add _pills, as she calls them," George and I said together. Then I stood up to leave, but at the same time so did George. We gave each other questioning looks before strutting down the Great Hall.

"Good day twin," George said to me.

"Good day my lesser third," I laughed.

"At least I'm divided in two, not three like you," he commented. It was me, George and Ren. "Besides, Renny-bunny is the funnier, better part of us all," he finished.

"As I said before, good day twin," I said. George smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're screwed," he countered back. And with a laugh, he skipped out, probably to check on Lee and our store. But my twin was right. I am screwed. All because I'm in love with a Malfoy.

"Fred, walk with us," Bill said, from behind. Putting an arm around my shoulder, he waked with Charlie and I out of the Great Hall.

"So you're in love with Scorpious Malfoy's kid sister? Why weren't we told of this before now?" Charlie wondered. Scorpious had been in his class, and was truly his only competition as a seeker. He was also one of Charlie's best friends. The reason I've been in love with Serenity, since I was nine. I've been in love with her since I met her. I'm in love with a girl three years younger than me. I am _SCREWED_!

"Yes," I said confidently. Bill and Charlie shared a look that usually George and I share, or George and Serenity share. A knowing look.

"Well then, let's go patch up your love life a little brother," Bill commented, before heading out where Ginny and Serenity would be waiting.

Here goes nothing…

Bill POV

~ Flashback

Scorpious was supposed to be at our house thirty minutes ago. Charlie was pacing back and forth in the front room of our house. Ginny was waiting anxiously in the kitchen with mum for her best friend. Ron was being paranoid, and Percy was thinking the worst has happened. If only…

And George was entertaining an extremely bored Fred, who seemed to be having panic attacks. With a loud crack, Dad approximated into the center of the room, Serenity Malfoy, ever the mess, cradled in his arms. Brushing passed us all, he shooed Ginny out of the kitchen before putting a silencing spell over the room. A silencing spell which I was able to break.

"Scorpious and Eli… dead. Mrs. Malfoy… upset…," he was trying to catch his breath. "Serenity… raped… terrified… The whole thing...," stopping to find the right term, "Horrific," he finished. It was all I managed to hear before he got to the most important sentence, "If anyone has ever had a reason to hate the Muggles, its Serenity. Them and their damn guns!" he mumbled. It was the sound of hate.

I was totally astonished. It was the first time I'd heard my dad speak against the Muggles. The first time I'd heard him cuss. Or even loose his temper. I knew something horrible must have happened.

In a daze I walked over to the couch and utterly fell on it, flat out. I had had a feeling Scorpious wasn't coming over. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever…

My mother and father talked a little more before my mum took Serenity upstairs to clean her up. The look on her face gave me the feeling Serenity was completely out of it. Gone. Hallow. She looked like, she herself, had died with the others. I know Lady Malfoy must have yelled something, but still to this day, I don't know what it was.

**. . .**

Serenity had spent the following week at our house. Dad told us what had happened. That Eli and Scorpious had been killed, but he never went on to tell us what really had happened to Serenity. But the look on her face, the day it happened, and the one word, '_rape_', was burned into my mind forever more.

The Malfoy's were going to move after the funeral. Lord Malfoy had Serenity stay at our house until then, just so her house doesn't trigger something in her mind. I say it's for fear that Serenity would lose her mental stability. And if you were to ask someone else, they'd probably agree.

It was the day of the funeral, and Lord Malfoy had asked that Charlie and I keep Serenity between us. No invitation was needed for this funeral. It was open to everyone. And everyone from Scorpious's class was in attendance. Charlie and I sat in the back of the church, with Serenity sitting, looking traumatized, between us. As everyone started piling into the church she began shaking and mumbling, as guys, who were friends of Scorpious, Eli, or the Malfoy family passed by.

Then Xeno Zabini came up. "You ok, Munchkin?" he asked.

"The door slammed open," she whispered, her eyes showing that she was somewhere else mentally. "Five men come in, one pointing a Muggle toy at Eli. BOOM! and Eli's dead. Scorpie puts me down, yells '_Avico Karara_' **(remember that little kids screw up with pronunciation)** twice… Green light… Boom!Boom! Boom! And Scorpie's dead, along with three strangers. Dead and gone, and never coming back," she seems vacant. "One of the remaining strangers spotted me. I remember pain, and my screaming. They tell me to love them while they're hurting me, and they won't stop," she's sobbing. "All I could do is cry. I remember the Aurrors **(another little kid pronunciation error)** coming and taking the strangers away. Then Mr. Weasly is talking to my dad before he takes me to the house," she gets quiet, while she continues. "Dead… and gone. Dead… and gone. And they're never, ever coming back," she stops, slumping forward, her head tucked into her lap.

"Daddy said they (she pauses, looking for a word again)… mole… mole something… (she can't get the right word)… molested me, or something. I'm not sure what he meant by that. I've never heard him use that word," she stopped.

Xeno's face was hard and Serenity was unfazed, hallow. Charlie looked away, arms crossed over his chest. I was looking at Serenity, continuing to envision what those monsters had done to her. Then, like nothing had just happened, she picked up the Teddy-bear she'd been carrying, and handed it to the Slytherin near her. The Slytherin happened to be one of her brother's best friends.

"Can you give the bear to Eli for me? And the picture to Scorpie?" she asked, in the quiet voice she'd been using the whole week. Xeno reached out and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye before nodding and taking the items. He then started walking to the front of the church, where groups of people were gathering to give speeches.

A lot of people talked, and for the most part I listened, but Xeno's memorial speech was the one that everyone remembers.

"Scorpious and I… we grew up together," he started. We'd joke about how cool it was if it turned out that we were brothers. But we already had our own brothers. I'll never forget his face when he told me he had a little sister," he seemed to be telling a novel, not real life. "Scorp loved Serenity. I talked to her before the ceremony started," he was getting a steel look to him. "I had this speech written out and everything to talk about, but after hearing what she had to say," he stopped. I wasn't sure what he was about to do. "How many of us are willing to kill for our sister?" and I could tell the anger was coming to a head. "Come on… I know some of you would," he said, without expecting an answer. Xeno paused, waiting for someone to raise their hand. Not a one. No one raised a hand.

"Well this is disappointing. This is like calling Scorpious an idiot. Think about it. If you had the chance to approximate and save your own skin, or turn and kill as many as you could, knowing that it's likely you'll die trying, which would your choose?" he asked. Xeno's voice breathed power. He paused momentarily, allowing us to ponder the question, before he continued. "Scorpious knew, if he approximated, it could kill his sister. She's nine, but with the body of a six year old. She has a small body mass. She's been tiny since the day I met her, and that hasn't changed much," he seemed to be wandering in thought. "Hell, it still shocks me that some people used to mistake Eli and Serenity as the same person. But Scorpious made a choice," Xeno was spot on. "And as a prior person said, Scorp love his sister's great quote: "Hero's don't grow old.""

"Scorpious made his choice. He chose his sister's life over his own. He fought and killed to make sure his little sister would have a chance in life," his words were hitting hearts. "A chance to fight back. A chance to escape. He made it so that it was three to one, instead of five to one. And I'll admit that wasn't much," his passion was coming out. "He was smart. He knew they would do what they did to her, so he would at least kill the two biggest guys in the bunch," Xeno's anger was showing. "He would kill the guys that would make it much worse than what it was! In my opinion, Scorpious _was_ a hero! And he proved Serenity right! Hero's don't grow old," he was saying. "But people remember them. People remember them well after they're gone. Scorp is among those we remember. Those whom we name our kids after. And like the Prewit twins, the Potters, and all the others who have died for what they believe in, he's going to be one of the stories we tell our children," Xeno was solid!

"So," he was looking at us with steel eyes, "how many of us would die for our sister?"

~ End of Flashback


	14. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe it! The door hit me! I mean, I knew the door was evil but this? It's hurting my feelings. And Ginny is laughing?! Seriously, what delusional world are we in were I run into walls and doors…and that door so wasn't that close before I hit it. Has Hogwarts finally decided to conspire against me?

"Stop laughing, Gin. It's not funny. I think I should get my vision cheeked or something," I mumbled, rubbing my knee, which was really the only part of me (besides my toe) that the door had injured. Falling to the ground injured my butt, but that wasn't something I could blame on the door. "It's all the damn door's fault. Hmph."

"Oh, Malfoy. Do us all a favor and stop blaming inanimate objects." Why am I friends with her, again? Oh yeah, because she's sarcastic and a Weasly. And it's fun to talk boys with someone who isn't a boy. And she's Ginny, my long time BFF, and the first one that wasn't a boy. What I wouldn't do to be in the bliss of innocence again.

"I'm sorry. It's been drilled into me since childhood that _I_ am a _Malfoy_ and far _superior_ to _common things_ like doors and that because of that I should never blame my self, much less apologize to then like you often do." Which is true. Ginny has a fondness of apologizing to walls, and doors, and polls every time she runs into one. Though she never does if it's a person. I find this odd, especially since I'm just realizing this now. Why is that?

"I think I'm falling in love with Harry," Ginny blurted randomly as we made our way off of Hogwarts grounds and to the pond out by the Shrieking Shack. "And I'd like your advice."

"I thought you were always in love with Harry?" I questioned. It wasn't that hard to notice Gin's feelings for the boy over the years.

"I've always liked him, like crushed on him and such, but I'm starting to think it's more than that. Like how you felt—or feel—for Fred." That was reasonable. I was always one of the people that showed the major emotions they felt.

"Falling in love is like jumping off a very tall building. Your brain tells you that it's mot a good idea, that your going to get hurt, but all the while your heart is telling you that you'll fly. For me, it was like some force beyond nature pushed me off that building. Some might call it fate. Other's, like my brother, call it stupidity. But what ever it was made me fall hard and it made me fall fast. And I was lucky: Fred was there to catch me. But I sometimes wonder if I hadn't had that 'love at first sight' push, would I have fallen for Fred?" I commented, shinning the wisdom that my grandmother had gifted me with. "Gin, Harry has been waiting a year, maybe two for you to fall. So are you going to make the jump or are you going to let the opportunity pass you by?"

Ginny contemplated on what I'd told her for awhile. And after two minuets of silence, or at least I think it was two minute(it could have been less, but it just seemed to long not to be), I got tired of the silence. So I started quoting the best insight on wisdom that my grandmother ever gave me.

" 'Life is to short to wake up in the morning with regrets so love the people who treat you right and forget the ones who don't, and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance take it. If it changes your life, let it. _Nobody_ said it'd be easy they just said it'd be worth it'." After saying that I felt better with that optimistic feeling I got when ever I said something that made me feel closer to my grandmother. I'm not an optimist though and normally optimists pissed me off but there is always exceptions to every rule like my grandmother, George…and Fred.

Personally, I'm more the type to take life as it is with the frequent pessimistic comment. Actually I don't see the glass half empty or half full, I see the possibility of getting some good ol' Nesley's chocolate milk.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ginny asked me.

"My grandmother. She died a couple days after we started first year. I basically grew up in her villa in Greece, with she and my grandfather, from the age of 6 months old to 6 years old with Eli. When my family moved after the funeral, I moved back in with her and my grandfather. I've spent almost every summer at their villa since I started Hogwarts. When Scorp was in Hogwarts and I lived here for the summer I'd always return to the villa when the summer ended. I guess you could call it my childhood home. Anyway, my grandmother was always trying to teach me to be a proper lady way back when. So when I was three and I had curls that started three inches from my roots, I cut every single curl off and made the top portion of my hair into a Mohawk with bangs. And because Eli's hair was done basically the same way, minus the bangs, people would mistake us of one another even though I weighed twenty pounds less and was a couple inches shorter. She stopped teaching me to be a proper lady and switched tactics. She instead taught me to act as a lady, all the while enjoying life. And then she'd teach me these little bits of wisdom, as if hoping that I wouldn't ruin my life by getting knocked up at a young age." And, again, I felt better. But half of it was only summed up.

"So that's why your hair was so short when I met you!" Ginny joked both of us laughing.

"Yeah. As I grew older, she taught me how to be a girl. She taught me how to enjoy the company of men and how to be their friend rather than their hoe. After I moved back, she had my hair cut short again as an honor to Eli. My grandfather started to teach me the roles of a man and how to hunt and such. It was like they wanted me to not only be myself but Eli as well. And for a while, I _resented_ my twin until I realized that I could never resent Eli. That twins should never resent each other even when one is dead. But I haven't cut or morphed my hair that short since." Lies. My grandfather had done so much more.

Ginny gave me a sad look.

"It doesn't matter though. 'Yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why they call it the present'. The most inspirational thing she taught me is what matters. What would you do if you knew you wouldn't fall? That is the question that I have lived by since I was five and I haven't turned my back on it," I babbled. "So, Ginny, what would you do if you knew you wouldn't fall?"

"You first."

"Fine. I would… I would walk on the tight rope without a net underneath, or swing form the highest trapeze. I'd lead the life everyone wants to lead with nothing to fall back on. I'd live the way I do now for the rest of my life and never change who I am. And now for you," I told my best friend.

"Who would you lead the life with?" Ginny asked, avoiding my previous question and glancing behind me.

"Ginny!"

"Who, Serenity?!" then she took a glace behind me

"_Your brother_," I said boldly with a strait face to which Ginny screamed.

"NOT RON! Hermione already has dibs!"

"Oh, god no! He'd lead me to homicide or worse, suicide! No I was thinking more along the lines of someone _like_ George…"

"But Alicia—"

"Oh, shut it, already!" I then proceeded to take a glance at what Ginny had been turning her hand to look at. Bill, Charlie, and Fred. _GINNY! _"So what about you? Who would you chose?"

Ginny mumbled something under her breath. I put a hand to my ear and leaned closer. "Harry Potter," was said in barely a whisper. But I wouldn't let her get away with that. No she made fun of me, now I would make fun of her.

"Theodore Notts! You would chose THEODORE NOTTS!!! Ginny, why you bad little girl and to think you were just taking about being madly in love with Harry!" I screamed, laughing on the inside. Ginny moved her lips but I couldn't hear a sound. But I'd still us it to my advantage. "And now your saying Blaise Zabini! Or was it Vince Crabbe? Or Greg Goyle? GINNY! I thought we had this discussion! You are not to be a slut anymore! First Neville then Dean and Michael! Ginny, what am I going to do with you?!"

And with that I took off running for the pond as Ginny lunged at me and her brothers lunged at her. _Take that Ginny!_

"Gin, I'm sure your Gryffindor courage can save you!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Oh wait, neither of us have Firewhisky today! SORRY! SOL chicca."

I turned my Convers into ice-skates as my feet hit the ice.

After an hour Ginny was having a long conversation with her mother about boys and such, and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were watching me ice-skate. And then my phone rang and I knew exactly who was calling.

TO THE WINDOW

_TO THE WALL_

_TO THE SEAT ROLLING DOWN MY—_

I answered the phone before it could finish that sentence. Let's spare the unknowing wizards.

"Hello-o! Hercules, why are you calling me? Jason already called, then hung up on me before telling me anything. Who's going to be next? Perseus? Theseus? Or will it be Achilles?" I ranted, wiping a beat of seat off of my forehead.

"Oh, shut up already," my grand father told me laughing. "So let me guess, Jason is Jason, Zach is Hercules, Logan is Theseus, Lake is Perseus, and Shawn is Achilles. Am I right?"

"Yes, grandfather. I'm so sorry for thinking you were Herc—I mean Zach. But then again you are using his phone." I told him.

"How long has it been since you stopped calling each other by your real names?" he asked. The six of us (my boy friends in Greece and I) have known each other since before I can remember.

"You'd been teaching us about Greek Mythology and the heroes to be more specific, so…I think we were five maybe four." I responded.

"And what do they call you? I can guess Eli was Hero since that's what the six of you insisted be put on his gravestone," he laughed. And I did two remembering the tantrum we all had to have that done.

"They call me Io, a priestess of Hara and one of the mistresses of Zeus that escaped Hara's wrath and got worshiped but the Egyptians because they had mistaken her for one of their goddesses. Or if you watched _Clash of the Titans_ she was punished with immortality. Sometimes it's Pandora, the first woman, and then every once in a while Hercules might call me Aphrodite or Nike if I help him win," I explained. My grandfather is the Headmaster at Aristotle's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Greek equivalent of Hogwarts. And the five guys I grew up with are probably the reason he wants an early retirement. They're like Fred and George only there are five of them. And they are my proteases and my instructors. We have a "Dress like a nerd day" for gods sake. And we get worse with the years.

Now here's the thing. While most the magic world is ignorant to the existence of the Twilight series (which I resent my character) and the Harry Potter series (which I resent the fact I'm not in it). And I love the 43 things not to do at Hogwarts list.

One of the crazy things we've done ended up with me having a piece of hamburger meat up my nose with no idea of how it got there. I'm legally not allowed to tell you what we did because we got huge criminal records of it and national governments want to keep it quiet that they didn't send us all to prison because of who our fathers are and who we're related to and because of how much money we have. But if I did tell you, you'd probably never believe me anyways but Grand Theft Auto, Arceny, Prostitute, Murder, Manslaughter, and Trespass would be words you'd find on my record

"So what'd you call for, Gramps?" I joked.

"Turn around."

"Holly shit!"

And I fall on my ass. What is up with me getting hurt like this? Told you Hogwarts conspires against me.


	15. Chapter 13

My ice-skate slipped as I quickly turned around on the ice and I ended up falling on my ass. And because it was ice, it hurt like effin hell!

"Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω αυτό!" (I can't believe this) I yelled as I got up off of the ice, my butt throbbing.

There at the other edge of the ice from where the Weasly boys were sitting stood my grandfather in all his gallant glory. Unfortunately, my grandfather may be old (way, way, way older than Dumbledore) but he still looks not a day over forty. Actually it's more like thirty-five. That was Sparta's secret. Many Spartans don't age. They don't look old. Most range from twenty to thirty-five. And no, not all of them were that age when this crap happened to them (allot were way older when they became involved with Sparta).

Most Spartans didn't choose this life of hell and havoc. Some are like us but live outside of the system.

Sparta's made up of the best fighters. And we're the best because you can't top vampires and werewolves and a bunch of other mythological creatures. And most Spartans were magical before they changed to not being human anymore. See there are two types of vampires, three types of werewolves, one type of shape shifter, and a bunch of other creatures like fairies, pixies, sprits, brownies, elves etc. among our ranks.

For vampires there are the "home-made" vampires such as the Cullens. They're named for obvious reasons such as the sparkling (i.e. gayness). The other type is more Dracula/Hollywood style and for that we call them the "story-bid vamps" or "night-watchers". They burn is sunlight but new technologies and advisements have improved their ability to withstands the sun's light so we can see them before 10 A.M. and after 5 P.M.

As for werewolves there's Lupin's type. Most call them "Hollywood's creation", but my type of werewolf calls them "Crazies". There's the type that is strong, phases with the full moon, can be killed via silver, will most likely die of old age if someone doesn't kill them first, looks like a big ass wolf in wolf form, fallow under an alpha, and have to have only bite (those can only phase with the moon) or be the first born child to a werewolf couple (this way they can phase whenever). As far as I know they keep their right mind when they shift, and we call them "two-natured".

And then there the type like my grandfather and I. Silver hurts us and can kill us, we are called by the moon, in wolf form we look like really big dogs, we live forever or until some one kills us, and we have packs with an order of most dominant to the most submissive. We share our mind with that of a wolf. For some it's almost like nothing at all, and for other, we're two entirely different beings. With the wolf, we get wolf like instincts which is where the pack order comes in (Females are the lowest. We gain our stature from mating which stinks because a lot of us are more dominant then were we're put because of who we chose to love). Blood make us hungry for _meat_. Blood make us want flesh, bone, and body. Dead bodies affect us worse and it sucks when your instincts take over and before you know it you've eaten the body of the dead friend you were sitting next to you (but this mostly only happens to the new ones). Now here's why it sucks to be a female in this group: you can't—aren't able—to have kids. It's physically impossible. Our shift from human to wolf last from five to fifteen minuets and is the most painful thing you will _ever_ go throw. So even if some how manage you get pregnant, the fetus will never survive past the third month unless you use magic to not phase. And that will kill you instead.

Other reasons it sucks to be my type of werewolf?

To become one of us, another of our category has to mutilate you and set you on the brink of death. So the werewolf magic either kicks in or you die. Most die.

We eat the amount of food five people would eat (five starved people) ever meal.

When we get badly injured, we get angry. And the best way of dealing with us is locking us in a silver cage. Our enemies do the same when they hold us hostage.

After a certain amount of years we go crazy because we've watched everyone we love die. And we hurt the people we love on accident if they piss us off badly enough.

Females can't have kids and guys will spend years trying to get someone pregnant. Having children is easy for now of us.

Alphas are powerful. The "bring you to your knee's" type of powerful. And some are the biggest jackasses you will ever meet.

And if you mate with a human, they most likely will die. Weather of old age or of trying to be like you, they will die. And once they die you will want to kill yourself to. And the easiest way of killing yourself is by drowning your self because over-dosing is impossible and a shot to the head is hard to manage.

Oh and you can't swim. The muscle to fat ratio is thrown out of balance by all the compacted muscle that lines your body

The good things?

You are sexy as shit.

You're uber-strong.

You don't need to worry about condoms or birth control unless you're a guy fucking a human girl.

And you heal fast.

So now you know what I am. At six months old, I broke the record of youngest werewolf to be changed. Well mutilated and survive. I have never known anything different than this life.

Aristotle's school teaches the future of Sparta. It's where I would have gone had my parents not objected. My parents didn't know about my problem. When I spent time with them when I was younger, I'd have one of the house elves take me to my grandparents house and my grandfather would return me at dawn.

"Παππούς" (Grandfather) I greeted, "what are you here for?"

"I need to talk to an old friend, εγγονή." (granddaughter)

"Αποφύγετε τον αδελφό μου," (Avoid my brother) I warned, smirking before returning to my skating. Normally I would have asked why but considering who I was in front of? Hell, no.

* * *

By dinner the school was gossiping about a new school that would be competing with Hogwarts to have eight students from our school transfer to their school for the remainder of the year.

Our school had one of those eight that would be transferring immediately

And in the Great Hall a new table sat in between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

And the older boys from Aristotle's school sat there.

I was the kid that would be transferring immediately.

Damn it!

* * *

**Sorry but I couldn't go longer than this if I wanted to get the new update up soon.**

**~FredsForeverFanGirl**


	16. Chapter 14

I staked off to the Gryffindor table, trying to elude the attention of my grandfather for as long as I could. Aristotle's school of magic had been my dream school for as long as I can remember. When my parents had forced me into attendance at Hogwarts, my dreams came crashing down. And now, once a month, I am forced to sneak off to Greece to join my pack during the full moon.

"Who are they?" was the question that line the air, as if attempting to suffocate me in my own difference. The question even spilled from Hermione's lips.

"They are the boys of Aristotle's school of magic. It's a Greek school run by Διευθυντής Malfoy. The people that go to that school usual start working for an organization called Sparta or the Greek ministry. But some have been known to do differently. They teach boys from 5 to 18 years of age so they are more advanced then the usual Hogwarts student by years of knowledge," I informed her, the words spilling out of my moth like liquid before I could stop them. "Only one girl has ever been in attendance but the word is she dropped out of the system 6 years ago."—I was careful not to tell them that girl was me—"Other than that they're all guys. Most aren't single so don't get your hopes up."

Hermione looked like she was soaking all of this up, while Ginny and Ron looked curious since they had probably never heard off the school, and Harry looked like he could see straight through my call demeanor. Damn him.

"Γαλήνη. Μετακίνηση σε κατάλληλη θέση σας, παρακαλώ." (Serenity. Move to your proper seat, please.)My grandfather said in front of the whole school. It's a good thing none of them understand Greek. But I could see the order in it. the please was just a decoy to the truth.

"Δεν μπορείτε να επιτρέψτε μου να είναι φυσιολογική, μπορεί να σας; Έχετε ποτέ δεν θα ήθελα να είναι κανονική, πριν οπότε γιατί να αρχίσουμε τώρα, σωστά; Λοιπόν Έχω νέα για σας κύριε! Δεν είμαι ένα μικρό παιδί πια! Δεν είμαι τόσο εύκολα ελεγχόμενες! Παίρνω εντολές από τον Αδάμ, γιατί θέλω να, γιατί δεν έχω να. Και είμαι σίγουρος, όπως ο Άδης δεν χρειάζεται να λάβει παραγγελίες από εσάς, είτε παππού." (You cannot let me be normal, can you? You have never let me be normal before so why start now, right? Well I have got news for you mister! I am not a little kid anymore! I am not as easily controlled! I take orders from Adam because I want to, not because I have to. And I sure as Hades do not have to take orders from you either, Grandfather.) I yelled, letting out my anger before getting up, whispering solemn words as I cross the area between Gryffindor and my fellow weirdoes. "Δεν μπορεί να είναι φυσιολογική, μπορώ;" (I cannot be normal, can I?)

Only unlike me, my weirdoes were freaks in training. They hadn't reached their highest potential yet. Some day soon they would all have to chose which freaky creature they wanted to be.

Whispers broke out among the children of Hogwarts and I avoided looking at any one Hogwarts student. My eyes stayed on the Aristotle's boys in front of me. I sat down in a spot provided for me with Thesues and Persues on either side of me Hercules, Jason, and Achilles across the table. Before I knew it, I was talking and laughing, my Hogwarts entire forgotten.

I wore a "Rebel Yell Malibu Wave Boyfriend" Cropped Graphic Tee, a purple cardigan, a bullet belt, black low-riding skinny jeans, a gray knit beanie, three sets of zipper ear-rings, black converse high-tops with the word "Blondie" written on them in pink, a chain bracelet, black and neon green alternating nail-polish, and a bright red lip-stick. **(Outfit on profile) **the whole outfit brought out my Goth side, and went perfectly with my now boy cut, with bangs, dark purple/silver-streaked hair and bright green eyes.

I looked like the me that works as a Spartan fighter.

We weren't eating the food Hogwarts provided. No, we were eating the same way we would had we been in Aristotle's. The Styrofoam take-out box you got in food courts sat in front of us along with a thermoses and a Sharpie. All you had to do was write what you want on the objects and, when you open the containers, you get what you want. And you can always cross something off, or close the container, and you'll get more. And so we eat like and army of a thousand though in truth there was less than one hundred of us.

And them an origami star landed in front of me with my name written clearly in Fred's hand.

Serenity

And when I unfolded it, a note was written inside.

Meet me, tonight. We need to talk.

This was probably the most serious note I have ever received from my Fred. No that wasn't right. He wasn't mine anymore. He was that whore's—Angelina's. Damn her. She just had to go a take one of the best things in my life while I was out of the picture, didn't she?

But I still sent a note back.

Two magical origami ninjas would appear in front of him: one black, one white. They would have an epic battle in which the black one would end up dead, the white one tainted with the others blood. And then the white one would unwrap it's self to read my reply.

12:00 P.M.

Top of the Astronomy Tower

Don't miss it.

Or you won't get another chance, Fred.

And so, readers you see the self-loathing side of Serenity. I'm hoping to get another up-date up Friday night but until then we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

**Oh and the more reviews I get, the more inclined I will be to update faster.**


	17. Chapter 15

So I met Fred at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight after a two hour cat nap. My "'Stotle" boys and I were camped out in a war camp on a beach in Australia during their late spring. Our camp and Hogwarts were connected via a stone arch in the forest behind the Black Lake and really, it looks a lot like Camp Half-Blood.

Anyhow, I couldn't exactly sneak into the school, so I'd opted to climb the tower. Well that was before realizing that the Astronomy Tower is one of the highest towers in the school. I'd made a brilliant decision in choosing to climb, hadn't I? Not.

Good thing the nerds that work for Sparta's technology department had created gloves that could turn you into any animal necessary to accomplish your targeted goal. So, you know, I turned into a monkey and scaled the wall that way. Only once I song over the top, I landed in Fred's lap.

"Hi!" I said, turning human again and rolling off of his lap to sit next to him. Fred's eyes sparkled with amusement, already used to my odd behavior. "So… whatcha wanta talk about?"

"How do you put up with them?" he asked. "Them" could mean anyone. The golden trio, his family, my family (though I highly doubt that he was talking about my family), the Slytherins, the rest of the school population, or—"The Cullens."

"Oh." Well this was a hard question. "I didn't. I'd try imagining they were someone else. Esme was Molly, Carlisle was my dad, Emmet was Sirius, Rosalie was Draco, Jasper was Lupin, Alice was Tonks, and Edward…wasn't quiet so stalkerish. But that didn't work out so Dumbledore finally drugged me with love potions because I didn't want to cheat on you. It took until October for the remnants of so much potion consumption to were off. Now I just do what I do with my family. Τους συγχωρώ για ρωγμές τους. I forgive them for their flaws"

"But—" he started only to have me cut him off.

"Now, Fred, we both know you didn't ask me to met you here because you wanted to talk to me about the Cullens." See! I can be smart when I want to! "So, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

FRED POV

"So, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Damn. I'd forgotten how fast Serenity is. SO I told her.

"I broke up with Ang—" and before the name was all the way out of my mouth, Serenity was straddling my lap kissing me in a hard, needing, mind-blowing way. My arms—for loss of a better word—snaked around her waist and pulled her to me. She let out a moan and I wanted to… to… to fuck her senseless. Damn, she'd always been good at turning me on.

"Good," she said after we pulled apart, gasping for breath. "Now, spill."

"She's pregnant." And I got slapped for that one, Ren walking all the way to the other edge of the tower. "She got me drunk, screwed me, and came back a few weeks later saying she was pregnant. You came back and I got my priorities straight. She's having an abortion now."

And in a flash, Serenity was next to me again.

"The woman's a whore. If she were truly pregnant with your spawn she wouldn't have it killed." Serenity was whispering it but I could still here. "She hang it over my head for the rest of her life. Because she knows."

"She knows what?" I asked her, seeing a few tears fall down her cheek and whipping them away.

"She knows I can't have kids."

"What?" I couldn't comprehend this. I knew Ren isn't the type of person to talk about the future and what she wants from life but…She couldn't have kids? How had I not seen this? "But…"

"I have my period if that's what your asking. I can get pregnant too. I just can't carry a child past the first trimester. Trust me I've tried. But I'll miscarry every time. It's physically impossible for me to have a child, and have given birth to it my self with out… If I were to some how manage to, it would be the death of me, Fred. Trust me, I've seen it happen before."

"Kids don't mater, Ren. It's just you and me and us as a couple that I care about."

"Well we'd have to be a couple first…" I gave her a look, causing her to laugh. "Fine. Fine. We'll pretend like the past two years never happened and we'll go on with our relationship like we did before. On certain conditions…"

"What conditions?" I demanded, truly concerned for my man-hood. Trust me, I had reason to fear for them. I'd seen her hex a guys balls into his belly-button. I knew she was merciless.

"Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow. Now I'm tired. I'm going back to camp."

"And you'll be sneaking me in with you." I told her causing her to laugh, shake her head, but pull me along anyways. "Oh, and I forgive you for your little Slytherin Affair."

That got her laughing, remembering when Charlie and her eldest brother Scorpious had tried explaining the American's XYZ Affrair, all those years ago, and had instead told us about **X**eno cheating on his girlfriend of the time, **Y**ana, with **Z**oriaria. That was actually a better Slytherin Affair.

And so Serenity and I snuck away to a night in each others arms.

**And thank you all the wonderfull people who reviewd! **

**Good night every one. Have a good weekend.**

**ANd seriosly THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE INCLINED I WILL BE TO UPDATE FASTER!**


	18. Chapter 16

**OK, so I fell like shit but because I like you readers so much, I'm going to make an update so… GO READERS! Yeah… so I got cheeked out of school to day because I was running a fever and was nauseous. My mom didn't believe me until we were in her car, on the way home, and I started throwing up. Anyways, here your new update.**

**OH, and some clarifications:**

**Angelina is pregnant with some other guys kid, not Fred's. I got some questions on that and I know I didn't make that clear in the last chapter.**

**Serenity cannot have Edwards kid. (1) it would be half-vampire and vampires enjoy the practice of killing "children of the moon" a.k.a. any moon-called werewolf, and (2) it took Bella like 6 weeks to have baby Cullen. But I'll use my superior knowledge of getting around problems to make something do-able.**

**NOW read the chapter…**

* * *

**FRED POV**

The next morning Serenity woke me up early in the morning to sneak me out of the campsite. It was like 15 minutes to six so there was still more than two hour left until breakfast. So I went and cheeked on the store.

At 7:30, George and I returned to Hogwarts and sat with the Cullens and the order members in our little section of the Great Hall. Only today the Headmaster of Aristotle's school of magic sat with us. And he was glaring at me.

"So, what's your name?" the motherly Cullen **(Esme)** asked.

"Δημητριος. Dimitrios." And he continued to glare at me.

"So… Mr. Dimitrios why have you come to Hogwarts? " jumbo Cullen **(Emmet) **asked. But the man did not answer. He, instead, continued to glare at me.

"Dimitrios!" Serenity cried, dragging the mans attention away from me. "Stop glaring a Freddy-boo?"

"His sent was all over your room this morning," the Headmaster said.

I noticed the similarity in the two people then. A slight sun tan, light blue eyes, high cheekbones. They had to be related. Closely related. And what's more, were the scares that zigzagged and laced both of them, ruining a flawless complexion, the famous Malfoy smirks and grins and frowns, and the…look in their eyes that something looms behind their perfectly constructed masks. Oh, and the way they carry them selves, as if in believe that they _are_ superior to man.

"You're her grandfather," I blurted out before I could stop myself. They both looked at me before Dimitrios looked back at her.

"What would Adam and Bran say to this?"

"I got their permission this morning."

And then Serenity grabbed my arm and the container and sharpie that all of the Aristotle students ate with, pulling me with her out of the Great Hall, George following along. She led us along all the way into the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, far way from Hogwarts.

And then she went behind a tree, and 7 minutes later showed my twin and I how exactly she was different. A werewolf.

Sure she looked like and overly large silver dog but I knew better.

And when she turned back, the Q&A began.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to have my Alpha's permission first."

"What exactly are you?"

"A were wolf, one of three different breeds and also the smallest. We're referred to as Weres."

"How long have you been a Were?"

"Since I was six months old. A Were from Greece who'd gone crazy attacked me. My great-great-grandfather, who was only the Minister of Magic in America at the time over through the Greek system and took control."

"You have a great-great-grandfather?"

And the questions continued on. She explained every thing to us, forking down food as time passed. Around noon, she'd answered all our questions and decided we needed to be shown what an ordinary day at Aristotle's was like.

On Monday, they spent ten hours in classes. And for many that was all the time they would spend in a classroom all week. Other than that they have a hard-core physical training schedule personally designed and suited to each person.

And by the end of the day I was exhausted. And a note from Serenity had mysteriously ended up in my pocket.

Normal POV

So in the darkness of the night in Fred's room, Fred Weasly read the note that his love had mysteriously been able to place in his pocket with out his notice.

Η αγάπη μου

It read. And after so long of having seen Serenity print such words, Fred easily knew the translation: My love. Continuing on, Fred broke the wax seal, an SM with talons around it, and unfolded the note. But this note was not written in Serenity's hand. No, this had been written in the handwriting of many.

**The Rules for Dating Serenity Malfoy.**

For starters,

She will find the guy that calls you _beautiful_ instead of hot, who calls _her back_ when _she hangs_ up on him, who'll lay under the stars for _hours_ and listen to your heart beat, or will stay awake just to _watch her_ sleep, she will wait for the guy that kisses her _forehead_, who keeps _her picture _in his wallet, who wants to show her off to the world even when she's in _sweatpants_, who holds her hand in front of _all his friends_, who thinks she's beautiful _without_ makeup, the one who is constantly telling her of how much he _cares_ and how he is LUCKY to have her, and _the_ one who turns to his friends and says "THATS HER!"

_Now lets continue with some things you're required to do from now on._

_When she walks away from you mad, follow her.  
When she stares at your mouth, kiss her.  
When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go.  
When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her.  
When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.  
When she ignores you, give her your attention.  
When she pulls away, pull her back.  
When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful.  
When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word.  
When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind.  
When she's scared, protect her.  
When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her.  
When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.  
When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh.  
When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay.  
When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up.  
When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand.  
When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers.  
When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh.  
When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold.  
When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does.  
When she misses you, she's hurting inside.  
When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away.  
When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers.  
When she repost this bulletin, she wants you to read it.  
Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.  
When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go.  
When she says she's ok, don't believe it, talk with her, because 10 yrs later she'll remember you.  
Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her, call her before you sleep and after you wake up.  
Treat her like she's all that matters to you.  
Tease her and let her tease you back.  
Stay up all night with her when she's sick.  
Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.  
Give her the world, let her wear your clothes.  
When she's bored and sad, hang out with her, let her know she's important.  
Kiss her in the pouring rain.  
When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Whose ass am I kicking babe?"_

_In order to form a more perfect kiss, enable the mighty hug to promote  
to whom we please but one kiss._

_Article 1:_

_Statement of Love:  
The Kiss_

_on the hand: I adore you_

_2. Kiss on the cheek: I just want to be friends_

_3. Kiss on the neck: I want you_

_on the lips: you are mine_

_on the ears: I am just playing_

_anywhere else  
lets not get carried away_

_7. Look in your eyes: kiss me_

_with your hair: I can't live without you_

_9. Hand on your waist: I love you to much to let you go_

_Article 2:  
The Three Steps_

_1. Girls: If any guys gets fresh with you, slap him._

_2. Guys: If any girl slaps you, her intentions are still good._

_& Girls: Close your eyes when kissing, it is rude to  
stare._

_Article 3:  
The Commandments_

_1. Thou shall not squeeze too hard._

_shall not ask for a kiss, but take one._

_shall kiss at every opportunity._

_Here are a few reasons  
why guys  
like girls:_

_1. They will always smell good  
even if its just shampoo_

_2. The way their heads always  
find the right spot on our shoulder_

_3. How cute they look when they sleep_

_4. The ease in which they fit into our arms_

_5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world_

_6. How cute they are when they eat_

_7. The way they take hours to get dressed  
but in the end it makes it all worth while_

_they are always warm even when its minus 30 outside_

_9. The way they look good no matter what they wear_

_10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think  
she's the most beautiful thing on this earth_

_11. How cute they are when they argue_

_12. The way her hand always finds yours_

_13. The way they smile_

_14. The way you feel when you see their name  
on the call ID after you just had a big fight_

_15. The way she says 'lets not fight anymore'  
even though you know that an hour later..._

_16. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them_

_way they kiss you when you say 'I love you'_

_18. Actually ... just the way they kiss you..._

_19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry_

_20. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly_

_21. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt  
22. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt. (even though we don't admit it)!  
23. The way they say 'I miss you'_

_24. The way you miss them_

_25. The way their tears make you want to  
change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore... Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them. It matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, no paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt._

_**If she doesn't call you, its because she's waiting for you to call me**_

_**When she walk away from you mad, follow her**_

_**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her**_

_**When she pushes you or hit you, Grab her and don't let go**_

_**When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her**_

_**When she's quiet, ask me what's wrong**_

_**When she ignore you, give her your attention**_

_**When she pulls away, pull her back**_

_**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**_

_**When you see her start crying, hold her and tell her everything will be all right**_

_**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug my waist from behind**_

_**When she's scared, protect her**_

_**When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her**_

_**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her**_

_**When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass cuz she thinks she's stronger than you, grab her and don't let go**_

_**When she starts cursing at you trying to act all tuff, kiss her and tell her you love her**_

_**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong**_

_**When she ignores you, give her your attention**_

_**When she pulls away, pull her back**_

_**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**_

_**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**_

_**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

_**When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**_

_**When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh**_

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**_

_**When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up**_

_**When she says that she likes you, SHE REALLY DOES MORE THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!**_

_**When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers**_

_**When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh**_

_**When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold**_

_**When she looks at you in your eyes**_

_**Don't look away until she does**_

_**When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers**_

_**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**_

_**When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go**_

_**When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her because 10 yrs later she'll remember you**_

_**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her**_

_**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**_

_**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**_

_**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid.**_

_**Give her the world.**_

_**Let her wear your clothes.**_

_**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.**_

_**Let her know she's important.**_

_**Kiss her in the pouring rain.**_

**Oh, and if you can understand girls you have little insight on what goes on in her mind, but this might help some.**

**When a GIRL is quiet, millions of things are running in her mind.**

**When a GIRL is not arguing, she is thinking deeply.**

**When a GIRL looks at you with eyes full of questions, she is wondering how long you will be around.**

**When a GIRL answers ' I'm fine ' after a few seconds she is not at all fine.**

**When a GIRL stares at you she is wondering why you are lying.**

**When a GIRL lays on your chest she is wishing for you to be hers forever.**

**When a GIRL wants to see you everyday, she wants to be pampered.**

**When a GIRL says ' I miss you ' no one in this world can miss you more than that.**

**Life only comes around once make sure you spend it with the right person**

**Sincerely,**

Achilles, _Thesues, __Pursues, __**Jason, **_**Hercules**

The "note" ended there with a red lipstick-kiss stain were Serenity had as well written her signature of validation and a _P.S. Your _are _my boyfreind again as long as you stay away from that whore._

Fred went to sleep after that with dreams of tomorrow with Serenity.


End file.
